Unlock My secret
by Christmas-Snowflake
Summary: Hermione has a secret can Draco figure it out.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the H.P. Charater created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
There was a light pitter patter of rain on September 1st, as students rushed through the barrier of platform 9 and 3/4. A girl was strolling causually along not seeming to mind that the rain was sprinking her pink shirt with its wet kisses. She lugged her trunk up to the train and loaded it though struggling. Not noticing people were stareing at her wondering who she was. Hermione Granger had changed over the summer, her once bushy hair was a bit tamer after a muggle salon put a straitner in it. She now wore makeup though neutral colors likes browns and mauves, her body had seemed to fill out nicely over the summer, no longer did she have a stick figure, and though she kept her head held high she was harboring a secret one she swore no one would ever find out about. Hermione got on the train and went to her usual compartment the one she shared with Harry and Ron each year and sat down pulling out a book, Hogwarts a History she had decided on some light reading while waiting on her friends. She didn't seem to notice the commotion that was taking place outside, everyone who seemed to be in a hurry. She was in her own little world, the safe world of her book a place where she could find peace. She was so engrossed with her book she didn't notice the compartment door opening or the two guys that sat down infront of her. That is until one of them cleared their throat. "hu humm" a deep voice said "oh sorry" hermione said putting down her book. "woah mione you sure have changed over the summer" Harry said as Ron had his mouth hanging open. " Ron would you kindly close your mouth, i would hate to see you eat a fly." Hermione snapped "her looks may have changed Harry, but not her attitude" Ron said after he closed his mouth.Harry just laughed at this. "so Mione why couldn't you come over the summer" Ron questioned. "Well my mom wanted me to stay home over the summer you know where i am graduating this year and all" Hermione Lied easliy she wasn't ready to let go of her secret. " Oh we all know how that goes I guess" Ron said smiling lopsided grin. "so how was yours and Harry's summer you did your homework I hope" Hermione ask "oh of course and all on our own to" Harry said with a smile. "sure you did" Hermione chuckled her first real laugh in a long time it felt foreign to her "what did you leave out" "nothing Mione we swear" Ron said looking anywhere but her face. Just then the compartment door slammed open and in saunterd Draco Malfoy and his two goonies Crabbe and Goyle. "Well if it isn't Potty, Weasle and the mudblood" draco sneered The three just gave him a glare " what does the cat got your tounge" Malfoy snickerd "no we just chose to ignore your 2nd grade comments" Hermione stated as she raised her book back in front of her face. "No one talked to me like that mudblood" Draco seethed as he snatched the book away from her face Hermione gasp. "Get out of here ferret boy" Harry said taking out his wand and pointing it at draco "that is if you value your life" "Potter your threats don't scare me, I could take you easily with out my wand" Draco said off handly. "why you" Ron said as he jumped up and stood face to face with Malfoy. Ron had him beat by at least 2 inchs. Ron and his full height was 6'4. " what mudblood do you have nothing to say" Draco ask turning back to her. Hermione just sat there frozen staring past draco she seemed to be waiting but waiting for what Draco couldn't figure out. " Get out of here now Malfoy" Harry seethed holding back an enraged Ron "Fine It was getting quite boring in here anyways" Draco said leaving the compartment his two goonies following him. "Are you ok Mione" Ron and Harry said at the same time Hermione seemed to jump out of what ever trace she was in "yeah guys I am fine I don't know what got into me" Hermione said blushing a bit. Ron and Harry just looked at her with a worried expression plasterd on there face. 


	2. chapter 2

As i have said I do not own any of the Harry potter charaters.  
  
I stormed out of the compartment with my usual demenor, but questions filled my mind, What was wrong with Hermione no no I mean Granger the Mudblood she seemed to space out on me in there a look of fear in her eyes she seemed to be watching me, and waiting for something for what I wasn't sure but I knew one thing I was going to find out. I led Crabbe and Goyle back to our compartment and thank God Pansy was no where in sight. I really hated that whiny bitch pureblood or not. I sat down and began to ponder on ways that would help me to figure out Granger. Maybe there would be something to my advantage, that way it would be easier making her life a living hell. Crabbe and Goyle were carrying on a meaningless conversation with mostly grunts honsetly I had no clue how those two got passed first year much less made it to 7th. We were almost at Hogwarts when I heard the most annoying voice almost as annoying as voldermorts hisses. "Drakie where have you been I have been searching the train for you" Pansy said is sweet voice. "any where away from you " I mutterd under my breath "what was that Drakums" Pansy ask "I've been right here Pansy" I said out loud a frown etched upon my face. " Oh I just must have missed you then. Pitty we are almost at Hogwarts and we didn't get to spend anytime together" Pansy said in a low tone. " yeah it is a real shame" I replied in a sarcastic tone. " I knew you would agree" Pansy whisperd in my ear " maybe we can spend some quality time together in the dorms" She suggested Pansy wasn't the brightest of the bunch that was for sure she was ranked up there with Crabbe and Goyle any one could tell I was trying to blow her off here but no not her. She made me sick sometimes. " I highly doubt that is possible Pansy" I said with a sneer. " but Drakie" " I will have too many duties seeing as I am head boy and all" I said thanking God I had that excuse to use. " oh Drakums I am sure we will find time somewhere in the year" Pansy whisperd. Oh how I wish she woudl just leave me alone, sometimes I'd like to hex her, but then father would kill me that was the only thing keeping her alive at the moemnt as far as I could see because I valued my life. I can't believe what he suggested over the summer me marry that pug faced moron, so what if she had money so did the Malfoys, besides she is the biggest whore in slythrien who knows what I could end up with. " Drakie are you listening to me" Pansy ask is a sweet voice " Of course Pansy" I gritted out a frown never leaving my face she was really beginning to bug me now, I would like to get back to the subject on how I could make Grangers life a living hell 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own anything that is H.P. Related. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Thanks Mad-Clown for your review I will try to make longer chapters! Sorry to the Readers I am not a very good speller, and I do not have word check.  
  
"Hermione lets go I'm starved" Ron whined "coming" Hermione said putting her boook back into her bag and slowly stepping off the train. Harry watched with mild intrest as Hermione would usually snap at Ron for something like that where was the old Hermione hiding? The three quickly got a carriage and waited for it to start off to the castle when Draco Malfoy stepped inside slightly out of breath taking a seat next to Hermione. "what do you want ferret" Harry ask "tsk tsk Potty so unfriendly" Draco laughed Ron turned Red and started to clinch and unclinch his fists. Hermione just sat there she seemed to be holding her breath. "What's the matter with you mudblood you seem to be acting more insane that usual" Draco smirked. " Insane Insane" Hermione shrieked " I'm the most sane person in the world" she finished using her hands for emphasis. "WOAH calm down Granger" Draco smirked he was happy to get a reaction out of her. " I can't believe I just blew up like that I mean even if it was malfoy. I have to hold my smotions in check no one can know" Hermione said to herself. As Harry and Ron both stared at her" What are you stareing at" Hermione ask a little to harshly pointing at Ron and Harry causing a bit of her hair to fall from her face giving Draco the clear view of a large putple bruise. Draco gaped, but quickly closed his mouth he knew potter and weasly couldn't see it from there view point and he wanted to know what was going on before any one else, maybe use it to his advantage. The horseless carriage pulled onto the grounds of Hogwarts and students began filing into the great hall. Harry Ron and Hermione got out followed by Draco much to their distain. Draco followed them into Hogwarts.  
  
" What do you want Malfoy" Harry ask turing around. "Excuse me Potty for atempting to go into the school should I have driven my car and went in the back way." Malfoy sneered. Harry let out a growl " Harry don't waste your time on him" Hermione said with little emotion. "your right mione" Harry said as he turned and the Golden Trio headed into the school and to the great hall. The three sat down and Draco went to the Slythrien table and he sat down. Pansy immedialty sat beside him cooing in his ear. Draco plasterd a frown on his face and watched the mudblood throughout the sorting cermony and dinner. " Now students before we go to our respected houses I would like to annonunce this years headboy and girl. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. " Dumbledoor announced. The hall errupted in applause as Hermione and draco went to get their badges. Hogwarts didn't send them in the mail anymore after the incident with Fred and George. " Mr. Malfoy Miss Granger when I dismiss teh students I will tehn take you to your new dorms" Dumbledoor supplied. "Ok sir no problem" Hermione said as Draco just scowled great he had to share a room with a mudblood. At least he'd be able to solve the mystery or so he hoped. Dinner was soon over and Dumbledoor dissmissed the students"this way Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledoor smiled leading them out of the Great Hall and up a narrow staircase. They stopped in front of a picture of Merlin. "this will be your new dorms" Dumbledoor said " you need to pick a password and remember no vistors unless approved." Dumbledoor added. "What will your password be" the Portrait ask "lacewings"Hermione said in a no nonsense tone "you may enter" Merlin said with a smile on his face he swung the door open. 


	4. chapter four

I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own the Plot.  
  
Hermione stepped into the common room quickly scanning it with her eyes to find the way to her dorm. She found the staircase and quickly went up it not feeling her wand drop from a hole in her pocket.Hermione was tired from the train ride when she got to her room she took a deep breath. The fragrance of apple cider filled her nose. She sighed it had been a long summer all she wanted was to sleep a good nights sleep where she wasn't shaken awake by the sound of harsh yells or slaps.  
  
Mudblood" Draco yelled from their common room.  
  
What Ferret boy" Hermione yelled back annoyed by his intrusion on her hopefully peaceful sleep.  
  
''get your filthy ass down here" Draco yelled.  
  
'' no what do you want" Hermione yelled not facing the door rummanging around in her trunk for her nightwear.  
  
Loud foorsteps were heard coming toward her door. Hermione had the urge to run and hide but she quickly calmed that fear. She had her wand now she would be ok. Hermione reached into her pocket and found it empty except for a small hole. She started to seach her robes panic filling her. Just as the door swung open she spun around to meet Draco's cold grey eyes. Hermione had that classic deer in the headlights look.  
  
"Here" Draco said throwing her wand on her bed. She let out a relieved sigh. " It must have dropped out of your pocket" he finished searching her face  
  
"Thank-you"Hermione said  
  
"It's only because we have to work on projects together" Draco smirked " I wouldn't wand to fail because you couldn't find your wand"  
  
" of course" Hermione said "Now will you leave my room"  
  
" and what if I don't" Draco challenged  
  
"Calm yourself Hermione" Hermione said to herself. "I'll Hex you into next week" She replied out loud.  
  
"Sure you would" Draco snickerd. "I don't think you as a mudblood could out do me"  
  
"Just get out Malfoy" Hermione exclaimed. "I don't feel up to your idiotic chatter."  
  
"Yeah and I don't want to have to take another shower today" Malfoy stated walking out of hermione's room.  
  
"finally" Hermione exclaimed getting out her nightwear and quickly changing. Hermione slowly climed into the large four posterbed the red silk sheets giving a cool feeling to her skin. She sighed and slowly drifted off to her dreams.  
  
A note From me Sorry for the short chapter, and for taking so long to post up another one. 


	5. chapter five

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot  
  
Hermione was running through Hogwarts, a dark figure chasing her. Sweat beaded her forehead, but she knew she couldn't stop or she would face something far worse than death. For in death she would have a release of her nightmares, she would be in peace. The dark figure gained on her as she reach the stairway. If only she could get to the portrait in the common room, then she would be safe. Hermione was running up the stairway as the dark figure caught the ends of her robe. The figure let out a cruel and twisted laugh as he dragged her into an abandoned class room. A shrill scream errupted from Hermione.  
  
Hermione quickly sat up in her bed, rocking back and forth, mumbling to herself: "It was just a dream. He can't reach me here, I'm safe." Sweat was sticking to her body and trickled down her forehead. Her eyes scanned the room, but she only found darkness and shadows; nothing out of the ordinary. Then there was a slight knocking on the door.  
  
"Are you ok in there?" Draco asked through the solid oak door.  
  
"Y-Y-Yes" Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Good, Mudblood, because some of us would like to get some sleep around here," Draco snarled as he marched back down the stairs in which he came from.  
  
'I wonder what could have made her scream like that.' Draco thought to himself. 'For a minute I thought that Voldermort himself were in that room with her.' Draco headed back to his own room and opened the door and climbed back into his large, four poster bed.  
  
"Why should I care anyway? She is just a stupid, beautiful Mudblood." Draco said outloud. "Wait, where did that come from? Hermione? beautiful? NEVER!" Draco said, laying down to catch some more sleep before classes started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione couldn't sleep. She saw his face everytime she closed her eyes. That horrid face glaring at her, tauting her. It caused goosebumps to rise on her skin.  
  
So, she slowly got out of bed and gathered some clean pj's. She decided she would take a bath to calm her shaking nerves. Hermione walked out of her dorm and through the common room. She went directly to the bathroom and flipped on the light switch.  
  
She was astonished! There was a large, white marble bathtub with gold and silver knobs. A large mirror hung over the sink and cold, black marble floors adorned the ground.  
  
"Are you alright dear?" a kind voice asked. Hermione was startled for a moment and looked around quickly her eyes landed on the large mirror.  
  
"Yes, I am fine." Hermione said  
  
"Are you sure dear?" The mirror asked.  
  
"Yeah, why do you want to know?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Because most people don't take baths at 3:00 in the morning." The mirror chuckled lightly, "You seem tense. May I suggest Lavender bubbles? Lavender always seems to calm the nerves."  
  
"Why thank you," Hermione said giving a small smile to the mirror and quickly turning on the tap. She looked at the tap stangely, obviously confused.  
  
"Just tap the faucet twice and tell it what sort of bubbles you want, dear, and it will accomadate for you." The mirror supplied.  
  
"Thanks again," Hermione said with a small smile. She tapped the faucet twice, "Lavender bubbles, please."  
  
The faucet started spitting out lavender bubbles in the shape of small flowers. The aroma filled the room quickly, and steam rose around the tub. Hermione shed her clothes and slowly sank into the bath tub.  
  
She swam a lap of two around the bath to try to get rid of some anixety. Then, she leaned against the wall of the tub and let her head fall back, just relaxing and letting the soothing smell fill her nostrils.  
  
Hermione became drowsy after about thirty minutes and decided it was time to get out and try to get more sleep. So she stepped out of the tub and dried herself off with a large, fluffy red towel and put on her clean pair of PJ's. She headed back toward her room after telling the mirror good night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and sorry it took so long for me to write a new chapter.  
  
And thanks to my Beta Reader. 


	6. chapter six

Disclamier: I own nothing that is connected with Harry Potter, I only own the plot.  
  
Thanks to Kerbi for the many reviews I really appreciate them.  
  
also Thanks to Deese-Rouge-Cheveux for the review.  
  
Special Thanks to my Beta reader Lily  
  
And sorry It took so long for this chapter.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco woke to the sun shining across his bed. "Bloody window!" He exclaimed as he looked at the clock which read 7:30 AM with the caption 'TOO EARLY'.  
  
"Guess I better get ready and go down to breakfast now that I'm up," he mutterd to himself as he collected his clothes and school robe and headed to the bathroom.  
  
Draco walked down the stairs and quickly into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.  
  
"Good morning, young man!" The mirror said in a upbeat, perky manner.  
  
"Bloody talking mirrors," Draco mutterd to himself, slowly stripping off his green and silver boxers. (Beta: Mmmmm......)  
  
"Aren't you a rude one!" The mirror scolded. "At least the Head Girl has some manners!"  
  
Draco turned and scowled at the mirror and then turned back to the bath tub, looking at it quizzically. "There are no knobs," Draco said outloud.  
  
"Tell me, mirror, how do you turn on the tub." Draco demanded.  
  
"I'm not telling you." The mirror replied.  
  
"Damn it, stupid mirror! I have to get ready for breakfast!! How do I turn on the blasted tub!"  
  
"If you must know go and ask that young lady. She can tell you. Or ask me nicely." The mirror said and snorted in a very unlady-like manner.  
  
"I'll ask the Mudblood before I ask a mirror nicely," Draco frowned and slipped back into his boxers. He headed out of the bathroom and toward Hermione's dorm.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The sun was shining into Hermione's room, waking her up. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. She was still tired.  
  
She got up slowly and went over to her vanity and looked into her mirror. There were dark purple circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. "I guess I'll have to apply some makeup to cover this up." Hermione said distastfully. She still didn't care much for makeup.  
  
"Yes, dear, that would be a good idea," a soft voice replied.  
  
"You talk too?!" Hermione said, astonished.  
  
"Of course I talk!" The mirror exclaimed.  
  
"It's just that, well, your the 2nd talking mirror that I've met in one day." Hermione said.  
  
"I take it you've met the bathroom mirror. She's quite a match-maker, that one, sometimes causes the worst trouble and mishief." The mirror replied with a bit of distaste.  
  
"You don't like her then?" Hermione asked quizzically.  
  
"I've seen to many girls crying because of that one. If it was up to me she would be broke into a thousand pieces!"  
  
"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Hermione ventured.  
  
"Okay, maybe just put in a girls lavatory," The mirror replied with a laugh. "She would beg to get out. Hates to be with a bunch of girls with no boys to match them up with."  
  
"Having conversations with your mirror, Granger?" Draco drawled, leaning against her bed room door casually. "Well, that's probably the only thing that would talk to you besides Potty and Weasle."  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione glared.  
  
"Nice to see you, too," Draco said. "I'll get to the point: Mudblood, how do you turn the faucet on in the lavatory?"  
  
"What? Can't a pureblood like you figure it out?" Hermione snorted, "Why don't you ask the mirror?"  
  
Draco frowned and his fists tightened. "Because, Mudblood, if you must know, she won't tell me." He spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
"Hah! Not even a mirror wants to talk to you!" Hermione said, laughing. "Glad you're making friends on your second day back."  
  
"Mudblood, I don't have all day! Tell me how to turn on the ruddy faucet" Draco yelled so fiercely Hermione flinched.  
  
"Tap it two times," Hermione said, turning back to the mirror.  
  
"That's it?" Draco asked, surprised.  
  
"Unless you have a prefrance to the bubbles, that's it." Hermione said quietly, not facing him.  
  
"And if I do?" His voice remained cold, but with a hint of curiosity.  
  
"Tell it what kind of bubbles you want, then tap it again." Hermione said in a monotone. "Now get out and never come in my room again without knocking."  
  
"I wouldn't want to come in your room anymore than I'd have to." Draco said strolling out of her room as silently as he came.  
  
"Well he is a peachy one," The mirror replied.  
  
"Yeah, sure is," Hermione scowled, getting up and getting her clothes. She quickly changed and put on her robes.  
  
She sat back down at the vanity and ran a brush through her now-silky hair. She made the decision to throw it up in a pony tail. "Now, for the makeup." Hermione said, rummaging through her drawers. "Do you think Natural Ivory or Classic Ivory?" she asked the mirror.  
  
"To cover the lack of sleep... I would say Natural. It will make you look less pale too. Dear, have you ever thought of a tanning spell?"  
  
"Natural Ivory it is." Hermione said, dissmissing the rest of the mirror's sentence. She quickly applied the foundation and got a light brown blush and just touched up her cheeks. She dabbed on some light pink eye shadow and clear lip gloss to finish it off.  
  
"Now, I'll just go and brush my teeth and I'll be ready to go down to breakfast." Hermione said cheerily.  
  
"Have a good day, dear, and watch out for the mirror in the bathroom!"  
  
"I will," Hermione said, laughing a little as she grabbed her backpack and headed down to the bathroom. She got there just as Draco was getting out.  
  
"Out of my way, mudblood." Draco sneered.  
  
"You're the one that is in my way, ferret face," Hermione replied, but stepped aside anyway.  
  
Draco just saunterd past, not saying a word as he marched out of the portrait hole.  
  
Hermione walked into the bathroom and over to the sink, taking out her toothbrush and toothpaste. She quickly began brushing her teeth, and then made a run for breakfast.  
  
She had just left through the portait hole when she saw Harry and Ron coming down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Harry said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey guys," Hermione greeted.  
  
"Hey, Herms." Ron said.  
  
"Ron, how may times have I told you not to call me Hermes!?" Hermione asked pointedly.  
  
"Sorry," Ron blushed a bit.  
  
"So, guys, ready for breakfast?" Hermione asked linking arms with the two. (Beta: Did anyone just picture the Wizard of Oz? Follow the yello brick road......)  
  
"I'm always Ready for food!" Ron said, rubbing his tummy with his free hand.  
  
"That you are, Ron, that you are." Hermione giggled as they all began to join in laughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. chapter seven

Disclamier: I own Nothing like I have said many many times before but I can always wish...  
Thank-you to my Beta Reader Lily  
  
Also, thanks to all of those who reviewed: SecretDestiny and Girl-named- Belle.  
  
Now on with the Story  
The three made it quite quickly to the Great Hall for breakfast, since Ron was practially running to get there quicker. "I feel like I've ran a marathon," Hermione said, breathing a little hard.  
  
"But now you can eat more!" Ron was quick to point out.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said, shaking her finger at him. "Is food all you think about?"  
  
"Do you have to ask?" Harry questioned.  
  
"No, that isn't the only thing I think about, thank you very much" Ron snorted. "I also think about Quidditch and girls."  
  
"Glad your mind is so expanded," Hermione scowled, walking in and taking her normal seat.  
  
"That's our Hermione," Ron said with a laugh, sitting beside Hermione.  
  
"That it is, Ron, That it is." Harry said, sitting on the other side of her  
  
"So, Hermione, what's the first lesson?" Ron said with a mouthfull of cereal  
  
"Potions, and Ron don't talk with your mouth full! Its not polite," Hermione said, nibbling on a piece of toast with strawberry jam  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ron said, waving his hand at her.  
  
"Boys," Hermione said, sighing.  
  
"But what would you do without us?" Harry asked with a smile.  
  
"Get a bit of peace?" Hermione suggested innocently just as the owls flew in to deliver the morning mail. A small tawney owl swooped and landed in front of Hermione, sticking out its leg. Hermione slowly untied the letter and gave the owl a piece of her toast and then looked at the letter with question in her eyes. The owl flew off as quickly as it came.  
  
"Who's the letter from?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's not Viktor, is it?" Ron seethed.  
  
"I haven't opened it yet. I may tell you when I do," Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders and sticking the letter in her bag.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to open it now?" Ron pressed.  
  
"No, if I do we will be late for Potions." Hermione said, grabbing her things and standing up. "Well, come on, then, lets go." she said, tapping her foot.  
  
"Hurry, Harry, lets go before she has a hissy fit." Ron said, getting up from the table. Harry soon followed and they headed to the dungeons for Potions.  
They made it just before the bell rang and quickly took their seats toward the middle of the class room. Hermione was unpacking her stuff as Snape walked in. Hermione noticed that Draco had yet to enter the class room.  
  
"Wonder where Draco is?" Hermione said to herself, but just then her question was answerd as Draco saunterd into the room acting like he owned the place.  
  
"Glad you could make it, Mr. Malfoy. I must warn you in the future you should be on time seeing as you are Head Boy and all." Snape said in his boring monotone voice. (A/N: No offense to Snape Fans Here I like snape myself to.)  
  
"If that would have been one of us he would have taken points from our house!" Ron whisperd in a harsh tone to Harry.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, would you like to share that with the rest of the class" Snape asked pointedly.  
  
"Um no, sir." Ron said, his face turning the color of his hair.  
  
"I don't believe that was a question it was an order!" Snape barked. Ron stayed quiet. "25 points from Gryffindor and another outburst like that and you will get detention!"  
  
Ron looked as if he was going to say something, but Hermione tugged on his arm and gave him a look and he quickly shut his mouth.  
  
"Now on with today's lesson. Today you will be working in pairs to make a very powerful Truth Potion. I will give you today to copy the ingredients and discuss with your partner your two page paper concerning the potion." Snape was saying as chatter started to fill the room.  
  
"Silence!" Snape bellowed. "I will be picking the arrangements for partners. Now: Mr. Potter and Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Parkinson..." and the list went on till only Hermione and Draco were left. "...and the Head Boy and Girl will be partnered up. Now go to your groups and get to work." Snape said with little enthusiasm.  
  
Hermione got up and slowly walked over to Draco, seeing as how he wasn't about to move from his spot on the Slytherin side. "Malfoy," Hermione nodded as she sat down.  
  
"Mudblood," Draco sneered.  
  
"Malfoy, I suggest you drop this 'Mudblood' nonsense if we have to work together, not only as Head Boy and Girl, but in Potions too because the next time that word comes out of your mouth I will hex you 'til you wished you were dead. Do you understand me?!" Hermione was fumming.  
  
"Touchy!" Malfoy said, a smirk appearing on his face. "Fine, I'll call you Granger for the time being, but only because I don't want to risk my beautiful face."  
  
"Beautiful face my ass," Hermione mubbled, but in her head she was thinking 'that's not all of you that is beautiful'.  
  
"Stop that, Hermione," she whisperd to herself, shaking her head. 'You must not have such thoughts about your enemy.' She finished in her head.  
  
"Having an intresting conversation with yourself, Granger?" Draco asked.  
  
"Stuff it, Malfoy," Hermione said, getting out her parchment and quills and writing the ingredents for the truth potion on her paper.  
  
"When is the best time for you to study?" Hermione asked while she was copying down the notes that were being written on the board  
  
"After dinner except for Tuesdays and Thursdays, then I have Qudditch practice." Draco said in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"Like you need it," Hermione mumbled.  
  
"What was that, Granger?"  
  
"Nothing, Malfoy." Hermione said, sighing just as the bell rang. She quickly gathered her stuff and headed out the door to meet her friends.  
The rest of the day was pretty uneventful and after dinner Hermione slowly made her way to the Portrait of Merlin.  
  
"Lacewings," Hermione said and the portrait flew open. Hermione walked into the common room and quickly sat her stuff on the scarlet couch. She sat down folding her legs under her and quickly pulled the letter she had recieved from her bookbag.  
  
Goodness, how she hoped this was the letter she had been waiting for so long! She could have some information about her real family. The one she wished she had lived with. What she wouldn't give just to stay away from the home she grew up in and to never go back. The place that was once a safe harbor was now a living hell and one day she feared she might never escape....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Beta Note: Grrr, that's not a very satisfying ending!! Hmph! Gotta go!) 


	8. chapter eight

Disclamier: I own nothing nadda zip  
  
Thanks to my beta reader lily  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione held the letter loosely, turning it over in her hands and examinng it, trying to find any detail that would tell who the sender was. Sweat beaded her forehead her hands trembled slightly and she bit her lip and she started to open the envelope as the portrait door slammed shut. Hermione let out a small squeak and dropped the letter.  
  
"What? Afraid of a slamming door, mudblood?" Draco smirked but then noticed the letter lying on the floor. "Or are you afraid that letter says that your muggle parents are angry you didn't make 120 %" Draco laughed.  
  
Hermione felt her eyes well up "No," she told herself sternly, "I will not cry in front of Malfoy." she quickly picked up the letter and headed toward her room.  
"What? No! Come back, mudblood!" Draco yelled. Hermione ignored him and contiuned stomping up the steps. She slammed her door, locked it and then threw herself on her bed.  
  
"Not problems with the bathroom mirror, I hope, dear?" Hermione's room mirror asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Nope, no problem there." Hermione said, sniffling.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it dear? I'm a good listener, you know." The mirror asked.  
  
"No, I don't really want to talk about it," Hermione said. "But thank- you...erm" Hermione started  
  
"Kay." the mirror said softly "My name is Kay."  
  
"Well, then, thank you, Kay." Hermione said.  
  
"You're more than welcome, dear." the mirror replied.  
  
Hermione started to turn the letter over and over in her hands once again. "Oh how I wish I knew who this was from," Hermione sighed.  
  
"There's only one way to know for sure," Kay said softly, "open it."  
  
"All right, I will open it." Hermione said out loud. She bit down on her lip as she ripped open the top of the envelope and slowly took out a piece of parchemnt.  
  
Dear Miss Hermione Granger:  
  
We at St. Mungo's are pleased to tell you we have located your adoption records. The files are classified and without good reason we are not permitted to open them, due to a contract we signed with your bilogical parents. I hope you understand. We have sent along with this letter a request form for you to fill out if you feel it is nesseccary to find out your parantage. But rest assured you are all wizard, or in your case witch. If there is anything else, we can help you with let us know.  
  
Director of Adoptions  
  
Steven P. Woodward  
  
"Damn it!" Hermione screamed at the walls throwing up her hands. "Good reason?! What kind of good reason do these people want?! Stupid!" Hermione started ranting when there was a loud knock on the door.  
  
"Mudblood, could you keep it down it there?" A harsh voice asked.  
  
Hermione walked over to the door and flung it open "Mudblood? Mudblood! You dare to call me a Mudblood?! Stuff it, Draco Malfoy, I am just as pureblooded as you are, if not more!!" Hermione screamed in his face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparked with anger.  
  
"Hah! That is a good one," Draco said, laughing. "I'd like to see you prove it." he sneered the famous Malfoy sneer.  
  
Hermione shoved the letter in his face and the slammed her door, leaning back against it. Just then she realized what she had done.  
  
"Idiot," Hermione muttered to herself flinging open the door. "Malfoy, give me back my letter." Hermione exclaimed walking into the common room.  
  
"I belive you gave it to me." Malfoy sneered. "And I haven't read it yet."  
  
"Ferret Boy, give me back my letter," Hermione growled.  
  
"Tut tut with the name calling." Draco scolded, holding the letter out of her reach.  
  
"You're the one who keeps up with the name calling, Malfoy, not me. Now give me back my letter!"  
  
"No, you gave it to me so you can't take it back." Malfoy said sticking out his tounge in a very un-Malfoy-like manner.  
  
"You're acting like you're three, now give me MY letter!" Hermione said stressing the word 'my'.  
  
"Come take it from me," Malfoy taunted.  
  
"I will." Hermione said biting her lip.  
  
"What? Are you afraid Hermione?" Draco asked and Hermione's mouth dropped. "What?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Yo-you called me Hermione." Hermione stuttered.  
  
"So? I slipped, mudblood." Draco sneered, realizing his mistake too late.  
  
"I told you, Malfoy," Hermione said as she lunged at him and knocked him over landing on top of him. "Now give me my letter."  
  
Draco quickly rolled her over so that he was lying on top of her.  
  
"Well isn't this a nice postion?" Draco sneered leaning closer to her face  
  
"No." Hermione muttered, a bit of fear in her voice.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Draco whisperd quickly, pressing his lips to hers. Hermione struggled for a few moments before she went limp not moving. Draco was getting frusterated, this was the first time that someone didn't return his kisses and quite frankly he didn't like it.  
  
He looked at Hermione with anger, frustration and a bit of hurt in his eyes, when he noticed her tears. He quickly pushed himself off of her and reached out his hand and touched her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Draco ask with a bit of concern.  
  
"I'm fine, Draco," Hermione said shivering a bit. "I mean Malfoy." she said as she picked herself up off the ground and headed up the staircase to her dorm, completely forgetting about the letter that Draco still held in his hands. 


	9. chapter nine

Disclamier: I own nothing.  
  
Sorry it took me so long getting this chapter up. I have been really busy with school and all.  
  
Draco flipped the letter over in his hands and then looked up at the stairs to Hermione's room with worry in his silver eyes. What was wrong with her? Better yet, why did she reject him, a Malfoy, for crying out loud?  
  
"Should I read the letter?" he mummerd to himself, looking back down at it one last time before heading up toward Hermione's room. He rushed up the steps and pounded on the door.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione said swinging open the door, tearstains on her face, revealing a purple mark on her cheek and under her eye.  
  
"I just wanted to give this back to you, Hermione." Draco said, using her first name.  
  
"Did you read it?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"No." Draco answered honestly and turned to exited the room.  
  
"Go after him dear!" Kay, the mirror, whispered  
  
"Draco!" Hermione called from her doorway. Draco turned his head in her direction. "Thank-you fo-for not reading the letter"  
  
"Malfoy's don't read other people's mail anyway," Draco sneered, "especially mudblood's."  
  
Hermione's cheeks flushed with anger as she drew her wand and spouted off a curse that made Draco fly down the stairs and crash into the floor below.  
  
"How dare you call me a mudblood! I thought you were actually being decent for once, but no you had to go and ruin the moment, didn't you?" Hermione flared.  
  
"What did you expect? I'm a Malfoy." Draco sneered, still lying on the floor.  
"Obviously too much from slime like you, but for your information, Malfoy, I was adopted to a muggle family. I am pureblood!" Hermione screamed slamming her door and locking it.  
  
"I cannot belive him! He is so inconsiderate and idiotic! He acts like a three year old! Can't be nice for five seconds, but it did sound nice when he said my name..." Hermione was rambled.  
  
"Wait, no, it absolutely did not sound nice when he said my name! He is a piece of filth I in no way like, Dra-MALFOY!" she finsihed, lying on her bed.  
  
"Problems with the young man, dear?" Kay asked.  
  
"No, what would make you say that?" Hermione huffed sarcastically. Grabbing her pj's from her trunk and quickly chaning into them, she climbed into bed.  
  
"Good night, Kay." Hermione said as she shut her eyes to only fall into another night of restless sleep.  
  
~  
  
"I cannot believe she hexed me," Draco muttered, going into his room. "Actually threw me down the stairs, the ungrateful little bitch, and all I was doing was helping her! I should have read her mail anyway!"  
  
"You know that isn't the best way to a girl's heart?" a voice said.  
  
"Bloody Hell! How many talking mirrors does this school have?!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Not counting us three there would be about 109." The mirror replied.  
  
"I was being sarcastic, and I am not trying to win a girl's heart, here, we are talking about a mudblood." Draco sneered at the mirror.  
  
"Not according to Kay," The mirror replied.  
  
"Who is Kay?" Draco asked.  
  
"The mirror in the head girl's room, of course." the mirror replied with a snort.  
  
"Mirrors have names?" Draco sneered. "Well isn't that idiotic."  
  
"It is not idiotic," the mirror replied.  
  
"So, what is your name, then, mirror?" Draco asked with a smirk.  
  
"EJ to my friends, but you can call me Sir" The mirror said in a obvious showy, male voice.  
  
"So, what kind of information can you tell me about the head girl?" Draco asked with intrest, hoping that it would help him achieve his goal of bringing down the Hermione.  
  
"Ask me when your in a better mood." EJ replied.  
  
"Fine," Draco said in a huffy voice taking out his green pj pants and slipping them on. He proceeded to get into bed.  
  
"She's right, you know, you do act like you're three." The mirror replied.  
  
"I do not!" Draco mumbled before drifting off to sleep. 


	10. chapter ten

Sorry It took so long again to write anything. I have been busy Lately.  
  
Thanks to my beta reader Lily and to all the people who reviewd  
The sun streaked into Draco's room unmericfully, glaring on Draco's face. He rolled over and shoved his head under his pillow, it was definitely too early to be getting up. "You should get up, you know." EJ said in a gruff sleepy voice.  
  
"Speak for yourself," Draco mumbled, trying to get back to his peaceful slumber.  
  
"Fine, be late for potions." EJ said, not really caring.  
  
"What!?" Draco exclaimed as he fell ungracefully out of the bed, making a loud thump. Soon there were footsteps on the stairs to Draco's room  
  
"Are you alright in there?" Hermione called softly through the door.  
  
"He's fine sweetheart. He just fell out of the bed," EJ called to the girl. Draco growled.  
  
"Alright," Hermione said, walking back down the steps and toward the common room  
  
"What's your problem today?" EJ asked Draco with no real concern.  
  
"It's all your bloody fault I fell out of the bed and since when do you call Hermione, I mean Granger, sweetheart?" Draco growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"All my fault you fell from the bed? Hah! That is a good one" The mirror called as Draco grabbed his robes and rushed toward the bathroom.  
  
"Wonder how long it will take him to realize it's Saturday?" The mirror laughed.  
  
Draco rushed down the steps from his dorm into the common room and toward the bathroom. He heard voices from inside it, and, being a Malfoy, he just couldn't resist the oppurtunity to listen into a good conversation.  
  
"Your brusies are almost gone, I see." the bathroom mirror said in a joy filled tone.  
  
"Yes, Marti, they are, aren't they?" Hermione said smiling to herself.  
  
"So...Tell me what do you think of that yummy headboy?" Marti asked.  
  
"Yummy? Hah!" Hermione laughed a cold laugh.  
  
"What, you don't like him?" Marti asked.  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"You know I do!"  
  
"Alright I think he is a selfish, spoiled git who acts like he is three years old." Hermione said with venom in her voice.  
  
"I am not!" A voice raged from outside the bathroom door.  
  
"Who can't keep his nose out of other people's bussiness!" Hermione said, smirking to herself. Marti gave a hearty chuckle.  
  
"I have seen worse, dear," The mirror replied.  
  
"I don't see how."  
  
"Granger, get out of that bathroom! Quit gossiping to the mirror, I have to get ready!" Draco yelled from behind the door.  
  
"Stuff it, Malfoy," Hermione called back.  
  
"You either open this door or I will blast it to bits!!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Go ahead and then you can explain to the headmaster why there isn't a door on the bathroom." Hermione replied smartly as she walked over to unlock the door.  
  
"I'm warning you," Draco seethed.  
  
"I will stay in here all day if you don't back off!" Hermione called.  
  
"And miss classes? I doubt if you, the bookworm, could do that!!" Draco called back, thinking he had won.  
  
"What classes? Today is Saturday." Hermione called back and then chuckled.  
  
"Saturday?" Draco said to himself and then growled stomping over to his couch and sitting down. "Stupid mirror.... can't get decent help around this place...." Draco mumbled as Hermione stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of hip hugger jeans and a baby doll tee-shirt.  
  
"Maybe if you kept a calendar," Hermione suggested cheerfully.  
  
"How can you be this cheery this early in the morning?" Draco asked.  
  
"It's 11:26," Hermione supplied, "almost noon"  
  
"Almost noon?" Draco repeated.  
  
"Yes, almost noon and everyone else has left for Hogsmeade." Hermione supplied.  
  
"I forgot about that," Draco said.  
  
"Figures." Hermione said, heading back up to her room.  
  
"Why didn't you go?" Draco asked, mildly curious.  
  
"I didn't want to." Hermione said over her shoulder as she continued up the steps to her room.  
  
"Do I really act like I am three?" Draco asked, looking at Hermione's retreating back.  
  
"You want the truth, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course I want the truth, I'm a Malfoy! What? You think I can't handle it?"  
  
"Yes, you act like you're three. If something doesn't go your way, you pout of make threats. Don't you get bored with it all?" Hermione asked, she had turned around and was now looking at Draco.  
  
"Of course not, and Malfoy's don't pout." Draco said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"What do you call that?" Hermione asked pointing at him. She laughed as she went the rest of the way up the stairs to her room and shut the door.  
  
"Sulking gracefully!" Draco yelled at her retreating backside when he heard her door shut. "Now to go and take care of that bloody mirror..." Draco said under his breath and he headed back to his room.  
  
"Did you miss me?" Draco asked in a menacing voice.  
  
"No, can't say that I did." EJ said in an overly cocky tone.  
  
"Good, then you really won't miss me when I smash you into tiny pieces." Draco said laughing.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh, but I would, see if you would have told me it was Saturday, I would have slept a bit longer and wouldn't have been so grouchy." Draco stated.  
  
"It's not my fault you don't know what day it is," EJ said in an arrogant tone.  
  
"It's not my fault that a rather large object came flying your way either." Draco said as he stepped closer to the mirror.  
  
"Now, now, don't be hasty, Draco." The mirror said, his voice rising.  
  
"I wouldn't call it hasty." Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, but your a Malfoy," the mirror mummered.  
  
"What was that?" Draco asked.  
  
"I said your a great guy," the mirror said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," Draco said sarcastically as they were inturputed by a voice calling from downstairs  
  
"Draco!!" Hermione called up the staircase.  
  
"What?!" Draco yelled back.  
  
"There is an owl for you," Hermione called back.  
  
"Coming," Draco called. "I guess you will live another day just because I don't want to have to explain why you were broken in the first place." Draco muttered, leaving his room and heading down to get the owl he received. 


	11. chapter eleven

Sorry it took so long for an update, lots of things have been going on in my household. I am also sorry this is not a longer chapter. Hopefully things will settle down soon. Thanks to my Beta reader, Lily, and all that reviewed.  
  
Draco slowly walked down the stairs to the common room and went straight to the window sill where a black eagle owl was pearched gracefully. "Hello, Titan," Draco said in a low voice. "What do you have for me today?"Titan held out his leg for Draco to untie the string. As soon as Draco detached the letter, the owl flew back out the window. Draco walked over to his couch in the common room and sat down unfolding the letter slowly, and reading it to himself.  
  
"Good news, Malfoy?" Hermione asked coming down from her bedroom.  
  
"None of your business Granger," Draco said, slipping the letter into the pocket of his robes.  
  
"Doesn't really bother me," Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders as another owl flew into the common room, and strait to Hermione. Hermione slowly untied the piece of paper attached to the owls leg. As silently as the owl came, it left again. Hermione didn't open the letter, she was slipping it into her pocket when Malfoy's voice inturupted her thoughts.  
  
"What, Granger, not going to read your letter from your perfect muggle family?"Draco teased.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy, you have no idea what you are talking about." Hermione said in a low tone.  
  
"What, is life not so perfect at home ,Hermione?" Draco said in a false sweet voice.  
  
"It is none of your business, I don't ask how your screwed up home life is," Hermione said in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
  
"At least I know who my parents are unlike you" Draco said in a low tone.  
  
Hermione just stood there, tears started to stream down her face. She didn't even try to hide them. Draco felt a tinge of guilt in the pit of his stomach and he wanted to apoligize, he really did, but he was a Malfoy. And Malfoy's didn't apoligize to anyone. That was the Malfoy way. Hermione was shaking now, she reached out to hold the end of her couch to steady herself. "How could you?" Hermione ask softly. "You know nothing about me, you make assumptions about everything, you've called me a mudblood for years, but now when you know I am not one you find something else to degrade me with. I've been Degraded enough!" Hermione screamed, turning around and rushing up to her room.  
  
"What does she mean she's been degraded enough?" Draco muttered to himself shaking his head. He decided to go and get his clothes and take a bath, he would find a way to apoligize to Hermione without directly apoligizing to her. Draco went to his room to retrieve his stuff for a bath when the mirror exclaimed "How could you be so insensitive!?"  
  
"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" Draco asked the mirror.  
  
"Making the head girl cry like that! You should be ashamed, but wait, I forgot you're a Malfoy! You are never ashamed making a poor girl cry like that!!"  
  
"She was the one who started it!"  
  
"What is this, first grade?" The mirror replied "I thought you would have more sense than that when dealing with a girl that you love! You do not say harsh things to her to make her cry! What are you, daft?" The mirror all but screamed.  
  
"I don't like her, let alone love her!" Draco roared back.  
  
"Sure. You just haven't figured it out yet," The mirror replied.  
  
"What are you? A match maker? Now your almost as bad as the mirror in the bathroom!" Draco screamed.  
  
"Watch what you say about that mirror, she is my sister you know!" The mirror said harshly.  
  
"No I didn't know thanks for telling me that," Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"You are a git, you know that?"  
  
"Yes, but a very handsome one." Draco said, leaving the room to go and take his bath. ~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe he said that to me! I mean, I know he is cruel and all, but that was low even for him," Hermione cried into her pillow.  
  
"He is just daft, child, look on the bright side: even though he is stupid, at least he looks good."  
  
"Who cares what he looks like? He is a jerk!" Hermione cried even harder.  
  
"Oh, you care, I can see it in your eyes when you talk about him, your eyes sparkle with passion." Kay said with a hint of a smile. (Beta Note: Wait, she's a mirror... that doesn't sound right. A mirror... smiling?)  
  
"No, they do not! It's anger, pure anger." Hermione said.  
  
"What ever you say, dear. Why don't you open your letter?"  
  
"Alright," Hermione said, taking out her letter and slowly opening it.  
  
Dearest Hermione, I just wanted to let you know that an owl came the other day notifying us that you are seeking your birth parents. Don't worry I hid the letter, though I don't know how long it will stay hidden. I wish you the best of Luck. Sorry I couldn't make this letter longer. No matter what, you will always be my daughter. I Love you, Mum (Eliabeth Granger, and please don't forget that. I am your mum.)  
  
"Please be all right, Mum, please." Hermione said softly, laying the letter on her bedside table and deciding to take a nap because she was completely wiped out from her crying. 


	12. chapter 12

I do not own anything,but the plot. Thanks to my beta reader Lily, and to all the people who reviewd. Draco paced around the Common Room. Hermione's cries had long since ceased, but Draco was still fighting the urge to go up and check on her. "Malfoy's do not check up on others," Draco muttered to himself as he continued to pace around the room. Visions of a tear stained Hermione curled up in a tight ball on her bed clouded Draco's head. He felt like he couldn't breathe, and he could do one of two things: Go up and check on her or leave the Heads' room and try to forget about it. "Why would I want to check on her?" Draco ponderd to himself. "Because you like her." a small voice in Draco's subconcius said. "I do not!" Draco said outloud. "Great now I am talking to myself." He mumbled as he headed toward Hermione's room his conscious getting the better of him. ~&~&~&~&~&~ Hermione's sleep was filled with unwelcome dreams. She was drenched with sweat. Tossing and turning on her bed. She let out a small whimper that grew louder by the minute. Draco was standing on the other side of the door getting ready to knock when he heard the whimpers. He quickly shoved open the door and surveyed the room to make sure nothing was out of order. Then he noticed Hemione's sleeping form on her bed. She was tanged in the sheets her hair matted to her forehead. "Now what do I do?" Draco ask himself and instinct got the better of him as he walked to Hermione's side and quickly sat down on the bed reaching out a hand and gently shaking her shoulders. "No," Hermione whisperd in her sleep. "Please don't hurt me!" she whispered, more desprate with each passing breath. "Hermione?" Draco whisperd equally as quite as she was. "Wake up, you're having a bad dream, that's all." Draco whispered as Hermione tried to fight his grasp in her sleep. "Come on, Hermione," Draco coaxed, shaking her a little bit harder. Her eyelids started to fluttered open. "That's it, Hermione, come on, wake up." Draco said in a soothing voice, but thinking to himself: 'What am I doing I'm a Malfoy for crying out loud!' Hermione's eyes came open slowly, she felt someone's hand resting on her shoulder and in the darkness of her room she couldn't tell who it was. She quickly scooted up near the head of her bed."What do you want?" Hermione asked in a small voice. "Well, Granger, I was coming to see if you were okay, which apparently you were not." Draco said, adopting his bratty attitude now that Hermione was awake. "Malfoy," Hermione said, sighing in relief, "Who'd you think it was? Voldermort?" Draco sneered. "You can never be too sure these days," Hermione said, laughing nervously. "Want to tell me what's wrong, Granger?" Malfoy asked, curiousity showing. "No. Not really." Hermione said, suddenly she clearly didn't want to talk about the subject. "It may make you feel better." Draco said, once again in his calm voice. 'What the hell am I saying It may make you feel better I'm a Malfoy for crying out loud' Draco said in his head. "No, it won't, it will give you information to blackmail me with." Hermione said, sighing and rolling over to face the window instead of Malfoy. "I don't want to blackmail you, Hermione," Draco said softly, as realization hit him hard: he really didn't want to hurt this girl that lay before him, who seemed to be full of pain. "Sure you don't, Draco, and I am the Minister of Magic." Hermione replied sarcasticly and sniffled a bit. "Hermione look at me." Draco said touching her shoulder as he sat on her bed. Hermione rolled back over and looked at Draco. "I really don't want to hurt you, I don't know why. Given that was my plan at first..." Draco said softly, a blush creeping up on his pale cheeks. "But something has changed. I've changed." Draco said with a sincere look in his eyes. Hermione just looked at him, her mouth slighty open. For once she was left speechless. 


	13. chapter 13

I want to say thank you to my Beta Reader Lily, and thanks to all the people who reviewed. My story would be nothing without readers. Now on to chapter 13. Hermione just stared at Draco, her mouth hanging open slightly. Draco moved his hand to cup her cheek. "Hermione I know this is hard to believe," Draco whisperd "It's even hard for me to believe, but I do care for you." "No," Hermione whispered shaking her head. "You don't, you just want to use me." She said backing away from him getting close to the edge of the bed. "No Hermione I don't want to use you" Draco said masking the hurt he felt when she rejected him but what could he expect he had treated her cruelly for six years. "Then why after all this time, you tourtured my friends and I you made me feel worthless?" Hermione asked timidly. "You have to understand, Hermione, I'm a Malfoy, we have certain rules that apply to us." Draco said in a soft but stern manner (almost admonishing). "Is calling me a mudblood one of those rules?" Hermione asked, teetering on the edge of the bed without her knowledge. "You're not a Mudblood, Hermione." Draco spat making Hermione jump slighly resulting in her falling off the bed with a loud thump. Hermione winced in pain letting a small whimper escape her lips. Draco quickly rushed to where Hermione has fallen. "Are you ok Hermione?" Draco asked softly kneeling down next to her. "I'm Fine" Hermione said in a low tone, closing her eyes and breathing softly. "No your not let me take you to the hospital wing." Draco said. "No." Hermione said forcefully. "You're hurt you need medical attention" Draco said in the same tone. "I'll be fine, It's not like this is the worse I have seen." Hermione said in a low tone. "What are you talking about Hermione?" "It's nothing really" Hermione said trying to push herself up only to whimper in pain. "Your going to the hospital wing Hermione, Like it or not" Draco said in a matter of fact tone scooping Hermione up in his arms and heading out of her room and out of the heads common room. Draco had just stepped out of the portrait when he was intercepted by none other than Harry and Ron. "What did you do to her?!" Ron said not trying to mask his anger. "I didn't do anything to her, Weasle" Draco said trying to push past them and make his way to the hospital wing. "Don't try to lie your way out of this Malferret!" Harry Pressed. "Ron, Harry, Draco didn't do anything to me I fell out of my bed and he is assisting me to the hospital wing." Hermione said in a voice much like her old self. "Give her to us Malfoy, you must have other important things to tend to" Harry said reaching out his arms for Hermione. "No Potter I think i shall take Hermione to the Hosptial Wing myself If you two would kindly get out of my way" Draco Gritted out. "If you won't give us Hermione, then we are coming to" Ron said firmly. So the four of them headed off to the Hospital Wing much to Hermione's distain. The journey to the Hospital Wing seemed endless. No one dared utter a word not wanting to set the other one off, and not wanting to bother Hermione who seemed to be in a state of pain. When they Finally reach the Hospital Wing Draco carefully deposited Hermione onto one of the beds and looked around for Madam Pomfrey. "Now that you all have me here safe and sound you can go." Hermione said "No I'm going to wait so I can accompany you back to the common room." Draco said throwing Potter and Weasley his trademark smirk. "If he stays we stay" Ron said his face red with anger. "Can you three get anymore childish?!" Hermione asked in annoyance. "I'll be fine if I need help I am sure that one of the Professers will get some for me" She yelled, bringing Madam Pomfrey out of her office. "What is going on here?" Madam Pomfrey ask with a hint of irratance. "Hermione fell off the bed" Draco said "Or so he says" Ron mutterd. "Ron!" Hermione scolded as Madam Pomfrey started pulling curtains together and quickly usherd the three gentlemen out so that she could look at her patient. "Hermione is there anything you would like to tell me" Madam Pomfrey asked after she had finished looking over the girl. "Not Really" Hermione said in a soft tone. "You seemed to have hit a very sore spot on your lower back when you fell, it should feel better in a couple of days, though that doesn't explain the brusies that are healing at this moment. They look old so I would say they happend before school started." "I fell a few times before school started" Hermione said sheepishly. "Alright dear if that is what you say, but if you come in here with anymore new brusies such as the ones you have I will have to notify the HeadMaster Is that clear" "Yes Ma'am." Hermione said softly "Can I go now?" "Yes, you may go take it easy I will give you some cream that will help the brusing to go away apply it at least twice a day" Madam Pomfrey said and she rummanged in some of her cabinets and then gave Hermione a clear jar. "There you go child" She said as she moved the curtain back around. Hermione was meet with three expectant faces. "Well?" Harry asked breaking the silence. "Nothing major, I will just have a brusie" Hermione said standing up "Your a trooper, Mione," Ron said smiling at her. "Thanks, Ron." Hermione said, giving him a small smile. "And thank you Harry for coming with me." she added. "No problem, Mione, what are friends for?" Harry said, blushing a bit. "If you will excuse me I would like to get back to the common room there is an essay that I still need to finish for charms" Hermione said. "Draco do you mind accompanying me back" "Not at all Hermione" Draco said "See ya later Potter, Weasley" He said over his shoulder as he lead Hermione back to there rooms. 


	14. chapter 14

I want To say Thanks to all the people who reviewed, my story. I really appreciate it. I also want to say thanks to my Beta Reader: Lily. She is doing a great job. I couldn't have made this story work without her.  
  
Now On with the Story!  
  
Draco and Hermione silently walked out, leaving a stunned Harry and Ron behind. The walk was not normally a long one, but with a stubborned, brusied Hermione, to Draco it almost seemed endless. She wouldn't let him help her to their common room so he had to watch her struggle down the corridor, and it pained him. He just couldn't figure out why, he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys were not suppose to have emotions, or at least that is what he was taught. Hermione didn't say a word as she slowly made trudged back to the common room. Every step made her back ache, but she didn't dare whimper in pain. She didn't need anyone to baby her, especially Draco Malfoy. Since when did he decided to care for her? was the question that kept running through her mind. It scared her to think that he cared for her, but she couldn't deny that she believed he had some sort of emotion for her because she couldn't get the memory of him gazing at her through those cool grey eyes of his with compassion and maybe no it couldn't possibley be Love. Hermione sighed as they reach the portrait hole, and Draco gave her a worried glace before he gave the password. "Lacewings", Draco said in a clear voice. The portrait swung open without a problem. Draco let Hermione enter first, helping her step into the room so that she wouldn't injure herself further.  
  
Hermione walked a little ways into the common room, setting the jar that Madam Pomfrey gave her down on a end table and then turned to Draco."I told you, I didn't want to go to the Hospital Wing!" Hermione said raising her voice above the normal levels. "What was I suppose to do, leave you rolling in pain in your bedroom floor?" Draco said in a cool manner. "Why not?! It is what you would have done if you didn't know that I truly wasn't a Mudblood!" Hermione sneered, but then winced as she was using her arms for emphasis.  
  
"You need to use the potion that Madam Pomfrey gave you." Draco said in a knowing manner, "and I resent that last remark I would have took you to the Hosptial Wing reguardless of what kind of blood you have."  
  
"Hah, that is real funny, Draco." Hermione said faking a smile. "And I am not using that cream. I am going to lay down on my nice couch and go tosleep and when I wake up it will feel much better."  
  
"If you're not going to use your medicine the least you could do is sleep in your room I am sure your bed would be much softer."Draco reasoned.  
  
"No" Hermione said putting her arms over her chest and shaking her head.  
  
"And why not?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Because I am not going up those stairs." Hermione insisted.  
  
"Like to tell me why?" Draco more or less demanded.  
  
"No."  
  
"Hermione!?"  
  
"Alright, alright... it would hurt to much to climb the stairs. I probably shouldn't have walked the whole way here." Hermione said in a defeated voice, pouting.  
  
"Now how about you tell me why you won't use the medicine?" Draco commanded.  
  
"Cause I can't reach that part of my back." Hermione said in a smart manner, but before she knew it Draco had scooped her off her feet and the medicine, heading up the stairs for Hermione's room.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Helping you." Draco stated simply as he opened her door and layed her down on her bed. "Now take your shirt off and roll onto your stomach."Draco said.  
  
"Excuse me!?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"You heard me," Draco said plainly. "How else am I suppose to put the medicine on?"  
  
"Oh..." Hermione said, letting out a small sigh. She slowly sat up and turned away for draco lifting her shirt up over her head and holding her breath at the same time, waiting for Draco's reactions to the many scars that lined Hermione's back.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, who could do this to you..." Draco whispered softly as he opened the jar that Madam Pomfrey had given to her, and quickly dipped his hand in. Getting some on his fingers, he rubbed it onto the large brusie on Hermione's back. Hermione took in a sharp breath as Draco's skilled hands rubbed in the cream. "It's okay, 'Mione, no one is ever going to hurt you again." Draco promised. It was the first promise he had ever made in his life, and one he hoped was not empty.  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep, Draco," Hermione said in a defeated voice. "I don't need false hope, I am shattered enough as it is."  
  
"Hermione, do you want to tell me about it?" Draco asked softly as he began to blow on the spot that he applied the cream.  
  
"Not really." Hermione said slowly as Draco continued to softly dry the healing mixture. "But you make me want to tell you my story, my secrets." She said softly, knowing that this was very profound. It was odd... he made her want to open up to the world.  
  
"I'm listening, Hermione." Draco replied just as softly as he gently rolled Hermione over and put his arms around her "I'll always be here to listen if you need me." He said in a softer tone.  
  
So Hermione opened her mouth, with an intake of air. And with that, the two sat alone. Hermione, now beginning to tell her story 


	15. chapter 15

Thanks to all that reviewed my last chapter. I really appreciate it. Also thanks to my beta reader Lily. Now I am done holding you in supense for the next chapter on to the story.  
  
"It hasn't always been this way. I was adored as a child. My parents had always wanted a little girl, and when I came along I got doted on. Anything I wanted I could have, except candy." Hermione stated smiling at the memory. "My parents were dentists so candy wasn't allowed." Hermione mused to herself. "Dad got sick at the end of my fifth year. Cancer, the man that was always so healthy had cancer," a tear slipped down her cheek. "It was to advanced that by the time they found it there was nothing we could do. He died on Christmas vacation in my sixth year. I came back heartbroken. When I came home a new guy was living at our house. I didn't like him the first time I met him. I soon learned he and my mum had eloped and didn't tell anyone. He had also pushed Mum to let him adopt me. She did much to my dismay. I had to change my name and everything." Hermione said the tears running down her face at a steady pace. "It didn't sound right not at all." Hermione continued to sob.  
  
"What was it changed to Mione?" Draco softly coaxed.  
  
"Hermione Mays, but that wasn't the worst of it," Hermione stated in a clear voice.  
  
"Go on, Mione, you can tell me." Draco said rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.  
  
"He insisted I call him Dad, or Daddy which ever I prefered. I refused of course becasue I didn't want him to replace my father. I had just lost him. Rick didn't understand it. That evening he came into my room after Mum went to bed. He took me by the sholders and shook me. Demanding I call him Father. I told him I would never call him that ever. He slapped me across the face so hard that I flew into my night table it pierced my back and I bit down a scream. He soon left, but it continued night after night and my Mum ignored it going to work, coming home, making him dinner. It wasn't till a week before 7th year that i found out the Grangers had adopted me from birth. I quickly wrote a letter to the agency and they refered me to the adoption agency in the wizarding world. I wrote them you saw that letter. The night--The night." Hermione stopped her story the tears once again streamed down her face.  
  
"Go on Hermione let it out," Draco said in a soft voice  
  
"The night before I left for my last year here, he came into my room and declared he'd had enough, and that he would show me who I belonged to. He raped me and swore if I ever told anyone he would kill me and then Mum, he also told me that I would always belong to him." Hermione sobbed. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist pulling her closer to him hoping she could draw off of his strengh."I'm never going to escape him," she wailed. "He haunts my dreams, my every being!" She shuttered.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry this happended to you."Draco whispered.  
  
"I'll never get away! Never!" Hermione sobbed into Draco's chest.  
  
"We will find your parents, your real parents." Draco whispered in confidence.  
  
"I have to have a good reason." Hermione mumbled.  
  
" You do and you don't have to go back there ever." Draco whispered.  
  
"No you, we can't tell anyone else." Hermione said "It will only make things worse when he makes me go back, and it will happen all over again...... It was so sick, so disgusting." Hermione shuddered.  
  
"Face me Mione, my sweet Mione." Draco whispered as Hermione looked up at him. "Let me show you how nice kissing can be." He whispered cupping her face with his hand and lowering his face to hers he slowly decended and kissed her lips softly. Hermione went ridged at first then warmed up to her touch and responded. "You need to rest, Mione." Draco said, moving to get up.  
  
"Stay with me tonight!"Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Okay Mione, my sweet Mione." Draco said laying them both down turning off the light and putting the covers over them. Wrapping his arms around her, and pulling the covers over them. Hermione snuggled close and quickly drifted off to sleep without the nightmares that usally plagued her 


	16. chapter 16

I want to say thanks to all my patient readers out there, I know it's been awile since I last updated this story. Sorry It took so long but I've been away from home so I've had no access to a computer. I don't have a beta reader for this chapter so sorry for any errors that may be in this chapter. I could not get the email through to her address.  
  
Now for the long awaited chapter!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Hermione awoke the the sun shining unmecifully into her eyes and a umfamilar arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Her first thought was to panic. Had Rick some how managed to find his way to Hogwarts, did he come for her like he promised he would if she told a soul about what happend this summer. She willed her mind to calm down so she could think It was impossible for Rick to be at Hogwarts He wasn't a wizard, Plus you couldn't apperate onto Hogwarts Grounds. The more she thought about it she knew it couldn't be Rick that had his arm so tightly placed around her waist. Ricks arms were rounder, they wern't slim and toned like the arms wrapped about her now, so if it wasn't Rick it could only be one other person Draco. He had stayed like she ask. Warmth flooded over Hermione. She didn't know why Draco agreed to help her or why he listened to her without judgement last night, but she was grateful for him. She couldn't tell Harry or Ron about her problems they would fly off the handle or think she was making some sick sort of joke. They never seemed to take anything serious it seemed like in Hermione's mind everything was a joke to them. Hermione relaxed into Draco resting her back against his broad chest and she sighed a content sigh. She was safe for now, safe with Draco. Hermione almost laughed out loud if you would have ask her last year if she would have felt safe with Draco Malfoy she would have laughed in your face and walked away, but here she was practially the same girl lying in Draco's arms and feeling safe. She let out a small chuckle that she had been trying to hold in, She didn't want to wake Draco just yet she didn't want her few moments of peace ruined.  
  
Draco moved slightly mumbling "five more minutes mum" Pulling Hermione closer to himself.  
  
"Alas" Hermione said outloud "All good things must come to an end at one point and time" She rolled over so that she was facing Draco and with one hand she lightly shook him "Draco wake up" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Five more minutes Mum" Draco said again .  
  
"Draco I'm not your Mum now wake up"Hermione said a little louder  
  
"I'm up I'm up"Draco said his eyes still closed.  
  
"you really look like your up there Draco, now come on were going to be late for breakfast" Hermione said in a comanding manner.  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes and squinted as the sunlight hit him. "Hermione"Draco whisperd as he reach oout and touched her cheek.  
  
"Yes Draco " Hermione ask with a hint of amusment in her voice.  
  
"Nothing, Lets just get ready for Breakfast" Draco said as he went to stand up He then noticed the Jar of cream stitting on the nightstand."but first I think we should put on your medicine so you can get better." He said sounding thoughtfull.  
  
"Alright Lets get this over with" Hermione said rolling back over so that her stomach was lying flat on the mattress of her bed. " Hurry get on with it Draco" Hermione ordered.  
  
"a bit impatient this morning are we" Draco ask  
  
" You would be to if you had to have that put on you It bloody burns" Hermione practically yelled.  
  
"No pain no gain there Mione" Draco said laughing as he dipped his fingers into the cream and applied a good amount to her back and started rubbing it in. " Hermione I've been thinking" Draco started.  
  
"You thinking now that is a major shock" Hermione said her sense of humor coming back to her now that the medicine's sting wasn't quite so harsh.  
  
"HaHa not funny, anyways I was thinking maybe you should tell Dumbledoor he could help us out alot with this addoption people since he knows most everyone in the wizarding community here in London" Draco said.  
  
"No"Hermione said softly almost to soflty for Draco to hear,.  
  
'What did you say Mione"Draco ask again.  
  
"no Draco I am not telling Dumbledoor." Hermione stated plainly.  
  
"Why not He could be of help to you"  
  
"I'm to embarrassed Draco, you don't know what it's like everyone thinking you have the perfect Home life, a perfect loving muggle family to come home to. I don't want to shatter that vision of myself I don't want to walk down the halls and here girls whisper about me as they go by That is the girl who's step dad beats her, I couldn't deal with that Draco I'm not strong enough" Hermione confessed.  
  
"you wouldn't have to go alone" Draco promised. "I'll go with you, I'll be there the whole time you tell Dumbledoor the story holding your hand every step of the way" Draco assured her.  
  
"What if people saw us and ask questions, or word got back to your father."Hermione questioned.  
  
"If people ask we are on Head's business and if my father calls to dicuss Head's business I will treat it like any other business Transaction. Besides Hermione your a pureblood like us you should have nothing to fear from my father. " Draco said fimly.  
  
"If I'm going to talk to Dumbledoor, lets go now before I lose my nerve."Hermione said  
  
"Alright Hermione get dressed and I will meet you int he common room in 15 minutes, from there we will go strait to Dumbledoor and see what he can do for you" Draco said kissing Hermione's cheek and leaveing the room abrutly after. 


	17. chapter 17

I want to say thank you to all my reviewers, Gabby Girl, LIfes-Mysteries, Einahpets, and Draconis for reviewing on the last chapter. All of you had great things to say and great advice so thanks again.  
  
I also want to say thank you to my beta reader Lily.  
  
Now on with the Story  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Hermione went to her trunk to get her clothes for the day. She picked a light green fitted tee-shirt and a pair of low rise jeans and then threw her school robes over top of them. After she had finished dressing she walked over to her vanity to do her makeup and hair. "Why good morning to you Hermione" Kay the mirror chirped.  
  
"Good morning, Kay," Hermione said sitting down and looking for her potion to tame her hair.  
  
"And what was the Headboy doing in here last night," The mirror questioned.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all," Hermione said picking up the potion she needed and rubbed it through her hair.  
  
"Oh so it's common for you two to share the same bed," the mirror replied.  
  
"No," Hermione said blushing "It is not common for us to share the same bed" Hemione picked up two colors of foundation studying them in the light.  
  
"The almond beige," the mirror said offhandedly.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said putting down the other foundation and quickly applying the beige the mirror suggested. She quickly applied the rest of her makeup without a word from the mirror except for when it was giving advice about her makeup.  
  
"Well if you excuse me I have to meet Draco in the common room." Hermione said getting up and leaving her room.  
  
"Guess you settled your diffrences then," The mirror called to her retreating back.  
  
Hermione walked down to the common room and saw that Draco was not there yet so she went to the bathroom, Hopefully the news hadn't spread to Marti yet because if it had Hermione would never get out of there without answering tons of pointless questions. When Hermione entered the bathroom she walked strait over to the sink and picked up her toothbrush and quickly she brushed her teeth. As soon as she was done she walked back out. Not as much as a hello from the bathroom mirror. "Must still be asleep" Hermione mutterd to herself as she sat down on a couch that was placed in front of the fire.  
  
"Blasted mirror," Draco mutterd coming down into the common room. "Oh hello Hermione"Draco said noticing she was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Having problems with the mirror now are we Draco" Hermione ask with laughter in her voice.  
  
"No none at all" Draco said "why would you ask that." holding out his arm to her. Hermione took it a smile plasterd on her face.  
  
"hmmm just that you were muttering about it coming down the stairs." Hermione answered as they walked toward the exit of there common room.  
  
"well if you had a mirror like I did you would mutter about it to" Draco retorted as they got to the exit. Draco went out of the portrait hole first and extended his arm to help Hermione out. As soon as she got out of the portrait hole the sound of footsteps were heard coming around the corner.  
  
"There you are Mione we have been looking everywhere for you" Harry said catching his breath.  
  
"yeah we even looked in the Library and the Kitchen afraid you started spew back up again" Ron mutterd shaking his head then he noticed that Hermione's arm was hooked with Draco. "Get you bloody hands off of her" Ron roared his face turning a deep shade of red. Harry noticing what Ron had shot furious looks at Draco.  
  
"Ron calm down Draco is escorting me to the Headmasters office for Headboy and Headgirl Business" Hermione said in a calm tone.  
  
"That doesn't give him a reason to touch you" Ron ground out advancing toward Draco.  
  
"It isn't any of you business whom I touch and whom I don't Weasle" Draco said through clenched teeth. Ron growled slightly and advance even closer to Draco. Draco suddenly unhooked his arm from Hermione and stepped forward to meet Ron.  
  
"Harry do something will you" Hermione pleaded.  
  
" I think that Ron's right Hermione it's not a good idea for Malfoy to touch you" Harry said in a low voice.  
  
"For goodness sakes Harry his name is Draco" Harry " and he hasn't done anything to you" Hermione argued.  
  
"What about last night"Harry said to Hermione.  
  
"I told you I feel it wasnt his fault Hermione said in a calm voice.  
  
Ron and Draco were circling around each other sizing the other one up, but slowly closeing in on each other. Even though Ron had a few inches on Draco, Draco had more mucles than Ron. "Stop it" Hermione yelled but it fell on deaf ears. There was only one thing she could do to stop this nonsense. Hermione moved inbetween Ron and Draco as Ron was throwing his first punch Which hit Hermione in her right eye. Hermione feel back against Draco and he caught her with ease.  
  
"Hermione are you ok" Draco ask as she turned into him. Hermione only whimperd. "Good Job Weasley do you always make a point of hitting your bestfriends" Draco seethed.  
"Oh God Hermione I am so sorry" Ron said moving toward Hermione. Hermione tried to move closer to Draco though she was as close as she could get.  
  
"I think you have did enough for one day Weasly, Can't you see that you scared her" The Hand that Ron was holding out suddnely dropped.  
  
"you can come and see her when she is ready to see you again. I will send word by owl" Draco said scooping Hermione up and heading toward the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Harry did you see that instead of coming to us when she was hurt she went strait to Malfoy" Ron said  
  
"Well Ron you did hit her in the face" Harry replied still a bit shocked.  
  
" No it was more than that Harry" Ron said a look of confusion on his face. "There is someting going on that we don't know about and I believe it is our best intrest as her bestfriends to find out" Ron the usually oblivious one stated as he headed off toward the Griffyndor commonroom Harry following behind.  
  
"Are you ok Mione"Draco whisperd cradling her in his arms. as he reach the Hospital Room.  
  
"No" Hermione whisperd " One of my bestfriends hit me" she whisperd  
  
"but Hermione you have to remember it wasn't meant for you" Draco said pushing the door open.  
  
"What in the world happened here" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.  
  
"She was on the recieveing end of a punch, though it wasn't meant for her" Draco replied calmly trying to sit Hermione on the bed but she wouldn't let go of Draco.  
  
"Come on Miss Granger I need to have a look at that eye, and as I told you before if you came in with another bruise like that and I would have to alert the Headmaster, So Mr. Malfoy please go get the Headmaster." Madam Pomfrey said helpind Draco get Hermione off of him and onto the bed.  
  
"I'll be right back Mione"Draco whispered into her ear as he left the Hospital Wing and headed toward the Headmasters office. 


	18. chapter 18 part 1

Yes I realize that it has been a long time since I updated. I am trying to get everything in order before I leave for college next week.  
  
axisangel Thank you for the review. As for Hermione being adopted, to have the plot line in this story it is a must. books3 Thank you for the review AnOtHeR.lOsEr.AnThEm1 Thanks for the review Obbsesive Thanks for the reviews and the tip about anynomous reviews. yassameen Thanks for the compliement about the story. dragonsprincess Thanks for the review, yes I agree Hermione's life is turning into a soap opera. As for Hermione forgiving Ron  
You will just have to wait and see. fairymagic689 Thanks for saying you really like my story. Mystical Cherries Thank you for reviewing, and begging for an update, though you didn't really have to. eschica78 Thanks for the review. Now on with the story. Chapter 18  
  
As soon as Draco left the Hospital Wing he went strait to the Headmaster's Office. "Cockroach Clusters" Draco said in a firm voice as the gargoyle moved aside revealing rotating stairs. Draco quickly hopped on and much to Draco's surprise the Headmaster was waiting for him.  
  
" Why hello Draco what can I help you wiht" Dumbledoor ask reaching into his robe pocket and pulling out a few small yellow candies "Lemon Drops" He offerd.  
  
"No Thank you " Draco replied his mouth set in a strait line. "I was sent by Madam Pomfrey to get you."  
  
"Well lets get going it must be important" Dumbledoor said passing up Draco and heading toward the Hospital Wing. They quickly arrived at The Hospital Wing, Dumbledoor heading in first. "You wished to see me Madam Pomfrey?" Dumbledoor ask.  
  
"It's about Miss Granger Headmaster" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.  
  
"Well go on" Dumbledoor encouraged.  
  
"Maybe she would like to tell you herself" Madam Pomfrey suggested leading Dumbledoor to Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger" Dumbledoor said kindly taking into account her black eye.  
  
"Headmaster"Hermione said in a low voice.  
  
"Would you like to tell me what happend" Dumbledoor ask in a kind voice.  
  
"Where is Draco" Hermione questioned.  
  
"I'm right here Mione"Draco said pushing past Madam Pomfrey and rushing to Hermione's side. Dumbledoor had a twinkle in his eye as he watch the display.  
  
"I was hit sir."Hermione said touching her black eye.  
  
"Who hit you Miss Granger" Dumbledoor ask looking at the girl with kind old eyes.  
  
"I don't want him in trouble" Hermione said "He didn't mean to hit me"  
  
"Alright Miss Granger I won't push this subject" Dumbledoor nodded. "But there must be something else that is important if Madam Pomfrey sent for me."  
  
"I was adopted " Hermione said in a low voice. Draco took her hand and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"Oh" Dumbledoor said his intrest sparked.  
  
"I want to find my birthparents, I don't want to go back to the muggles home ever again" Hermione said her voice still a low whisper, tears threating to fall.  
  
"Why don't you want to go home Miss Granger" Dumbledoor questioned "If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"I'd rather not say" Hermione said looking at him.  
  
"Alright Hermione, Just know when you are ready to tell me my door is always open." Dumbledoor said smiling at the girl.  
  
"Thank you" Hermione said a smile graceing her lips.  
  
"I will aid you in anyway I can." Dumbledoor said slowly getting up. "Here is where I leave you Hermione, I am sure you have thought about what you should do to continue your search, and In turn I will try to help you in the best way I can think of" Dumbledoor added as he left the Hospital Wing. 


	19. chapter 18 part 2

Hermione was released from the Hospital Wing not long after Dumbledoor left, and she and Draco got back to the common room without a problem. "Tell you what Hermione I am going to go to the Kitchens and get us some food, you stay here I won't be gone long."Draco said as he helped Hermione to the couch.  
  
"Alright Draco While you are gone I think I am going to write a letter to the Adoption Agency, explaining my good reason." Hermione said and she gave Draco a small smile. As Draco left the common room Hermione moved to one of the desks located within it, got her parchment and quill and started her letter. After many pieces were crumpled and threw in the rubbish bin she finally wrote a letter that she deamed acceptable. "done" Hermione sighed to herself as she put down her quill.  
  
"Good" Draco said coming back into the common room, a tray in one hand. "I brought Sandwiches" he added sitting them on their coffee table. "Come and eat."  
  
"Alright" Hermione said getting up and making her way to the coffee table, grabbing a sandwich and sitting down beside draco. "What if this doesn't work" Hermione ask suddenly.  
  
"Then you still don't have to go back" Draco said with Determination. "You can go to Dumbledoor and tell him why you don't want to go back, I could take care of you" Draco said rattling off suggestions to Hermione.  
  
"Thank you Draco"Hermione said kissing his cheek."You are being so good to me." she added. As a smile formed on Draco's lips. "would you listen to my letter"Hermione ask  
  
"Of course I will Hermione"Draco said.  
  
"Accio letter"Hermione called waving her wand. The letter flew to her without a hitch. Hermione cleared her throat. "My name is Hermione Athena Granger. I am writing you on behalf of the previous letter sent by the Director of Adoptions Steven P. Woodward. I have a good reason for you to disclose the names of my birthparents. My Stepfather has been abusing me at my muggle home. He has also threatened my life, I feel it is unsafe to continue living there with him. I ask you to keep this private as I wish to tell my birthparents myself. Hermione." Hermione stopped reading. "Do you think that its ok" She ask.  
  
"It's fine Hermione"Draco said his eyes never leaving her face.  
  
Meanwhile Dumbledoor had called Snape to his office. "Lemon Drop"Dumbledoor ask holding out the small yellow candies to the scowling Professer.  
  
"No Thank you Albus I would much rather learn the reason why you called me here in the first place" Severus Snape said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Cutting right to the chase then"Dumbledoor said his eyes twinkling. "I think I've found Athena's Daughter."  
  
"What"Severus sputtered. "Albus that is impossible she, she can't be alive, she's been gone for 18 years."  
  
"She was never found Severus, not even a body" Albus said.  
  
"She can't be alive, even if she was she would have no memory of witches or wizards the aurors would have had to take her when they destroyed everything" Severus ranted. "And to think I wasn't home to protect my own family, and all he could do was say I'm sorry. Ha didn't he cause me enough misery in school"  
  
"James wasn't there at that raid Severus, but I think she's alive Athena's child and right under our noses." Albus said with a small smile.  
  
"I would know, Wouldn't I after all I am her Father" Severus said letting the words the Albus had said sink into his brain. "I've let the past go, I've let them both rest in peace Albus you should do the same" Severus said in a low voice.  
  
"I can't not when my Grand Daughter is here at this very school, Severus I've lost a daughter and I thought I lost her, but now I am sure she is here. I know you Severus if there is any bit of hope I know you just don't want to let it go" Albus said in a determined voice.  
  
"Then how do we find her" Severus ask a bit of hope in his voice.  
  
"She will find us" Dumbledoor said his voice soft.  
  
"Your telling me my daughter is here, but you don't know who she is, but when the time is right she will come to us"Severus bellowed.  
  
"Yes" Dumbledoor said his eyes had a spark in them. "She will soon know who her parents are and come looking for us."  
  
"I can't believe that you give me this info and just want me to wait" Severus roared.  
  
"Waiting may be for the best now. In time It will all work out" Dumbledoor stated.  
  
Severus Snape got up from his chair and left the Headmaster's Office. He soon reached his living quarters in the Dungeons and sat down at his desk. He opened a drawer and took out a picture. There were three people there. Athena, His Daughter and Himself. They were all smileing and waving. A tear fell from his eye. He rememberd it like it was yesterday. The way it all had happend. How he had lost his family. 


	20. chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Severus Flashback  
  
Albus walked into his potions classroom " Can I have a word with you Severus" Albus ask the usual sparkle in his eyes were gone.  
  
"Yes Headmaster" Severus said "Continue brewing the pepper up potion " He called over his shoulder as he followed Albus out."What is it Albus" Severus ask worry lining his tone.  
  
" I just recieved new Aurors stormed your house" Albus said in a grave tone.  
  
"What of Athena and the baby."Severus ask in a frantic tone.  
  
"Athena has been killed Aurors took her for a dark wizard, when they came in she had her wand raised. A new Auror hit her with a disarming charm just as another hit her with a stunning charm, she was killed instantly. " Dumbledoor said as tears gatherd in his eyes.  
  
"What of the baby" Severus ask  
  
"No trace of here, she's gone crib and all" Dumbledoor said "The Aurors swear they didn't take a baby, that only Athena was there"  
  
"The lieing basterds, They took her. James did it out of spite He never liked me." Severus roared.  
  
"James wouldn't do that, besides Severus he wasn't there" Albus said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus came out of his dream world, and looked at the picture one last time and quickly put it back in his desk. "We hadn't even named her yet" He whisperd to himself. "she was just two days old." "Athena what happened to our bay girl" Severus ask "It's bad enough I lost you, it almost killed me when I lost her to." ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione why don't you get some rest"Draco whisperd.  
  
"I don't want to sleep in sleep dreams invade my mind." Hermione whisperd leaning closer to Draco.  
  
" Come on Hermione there are classes tommarrow, plus we still have to do that research for potions" Draco urged.  
  
"Do I have to talk to Ron and Harry tommarrow" Hermione ask in a small voice.  
  
"Not if you don't want to Hermione" Draco said getting up and putting his hand out for Hermione. Hermione put her small hand in his and Draco pulled her up gently. "Lets go Mione I still need to put on your medicine" Draco said talking her to her room.  
  
"Draco Thank-you" Hermione whisperd.  
  
"For what"Draco ask a bit confused.  
  
"For being so sweet to me, I mean I still don't get why"  
  
"Hermione if I tell you something do you promise not to laugh" Draco ask  
  
"Of course I won't laugh" Hermione said.  
  
"I think I'm falling for you"Draco whisperd leaning his head closer to hers, and brushing her lips softly.  
  
Hermione blushed " I think I'm falling for you to Draco" she whisperd  
  
Draco smiled a small smile"Let me put on your medicine and then you can get some sleep"Draco said as Hermione lay on the bed and pulled up her shirt. Draco took the cream and rubbed a small amount on her back. Hermione fell asleep while Draco was putting on her medicine. So he pulled the covers over her and softly whisperd his goodnights, and quickly left the room.  
  
Hermione awoke to a tapping at Her window. She Quickly turned to look at her alarm clock it read 2:00 am. "Who could be owling at this hour" Hermione ask herself as she quickly got out of bed and let the owl in. The owl quickly flew to Hermione and held out it's leg. "Alright"Hermione said is a tired voice. Hermione untied the letter from the owl, and it quickly flew out the window again. Hermione went back to her bed and turned the letter over in her hands. She picked up her wand from the bedside table and quickly mutterd "Lumos". Light emitted from her wand. Hermione opened the letter and scanned it's contents quickly. A sob came from her throat and tears streamed down her face. "No" She whisperd to herself clutching the letter to her chest. She curled into a tight ball sobs coming from her every so often.  
  
"Draco" EJ the mirror called. "Draco" He called a little louder sleep evident in his voice.  
  
"What" Draco mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Get up"EJ called  
  
"No"Draco said shoving his head under his pillows.  
  
"It's Hermione" The mirror said more urgent.  
  
"What" Draco yelled sitting strait up.  
  
"Hermione needs you, she's crying"The mirror replied.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask how you know" Draco said rushing out of his room and toward Hermione's. He could hear loud sobs before he reached the door. "Hermione"Draco called softly coming into her room but sobs were his only reply. "Hermione" Draco said agian coming closer to her and resting his large hand on her shoulder. Hermione looked up at him Her puffy eyes and tear stains evident on her face even in the darkness. "What's wrong Mione"Draco ask sitting down on the bed, and gathering her into his arms. Hermione reach him the paper she had clung to only moments before. "I'll read it in the morning"Draco whisperd."Right now all that matters is you" Draco kissed her on the forehead and sofly layed them both down. Hermione snuggled close to him, small sobs still racking her body, but then she fell asleep. Draco pulled to covers back over both of them and soon slipped into sleep himself.  
  
Hermione's alarm clock beeped, Bringing Draco from his sleep. He felt Hermione pressed into his chest and a small smile graced his lips. Then he Rememberd the letter that he had put on the night table. He slowly untangled himself from Hermione and got the letter of the table. Draco quickly unfolded the letter scanning it over. His eyes filled with anguish and pain as he looked at Hermione.  
  
"mmm" Hermione moaned as she opened her eyes and reached out for Draco. "Draco" She whisperd.  
  
"Hermione"Draco said his voice laced in pain. "You can't go"He said slowly.  
  
"I have to" Hermione said tears fillign her eyes. "She's the only mother I've ever known, she needs me."  
  
"What about him"Draco ask.  
  
"I don't know Draco, but I don't have to go right away. I'm going to wait till Christmas at least, She said I could wait till Chirstmas."Hermione said with a small smile.  
  
"You should talk to Professer Dumbledoor." Draco said.  
  
"I will Draco before I do anything I promise, Now go ahead and get ready for breakfast I'll meet you in the common room." Hermione said kissing Draco's cheek. Draco slowly moved to get up and start back to his own room. "and Draco thank you for worrying about me" Hermione said a smile graceing her lips.  
  
"I will always worry about you Mione, Always" Draco said leaving her room. 


	21. 20

I want to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed the last chapters. It means alot to me.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Hermione quickly gatherd her clothes from her trunk and went downstairs to take a quick bath before she went to breakfast. Hermione quickly went into the bathroom and started the water for her bath. "Good morning " Marti the mirror chirpped to Hermione.  
  
"Your awake early this morning Marti" Hermione said as she sheded her clothes and slowly got in the tub allowing herself time to adjust the the warm water.  
  
"yes, yes I am seems I don't get any good gossip now adays if I'm not up early That headboy won't tell me a thing" The mirror snorted. Hermione just shook her head. "So tell me what have you been up to lately" The mirror ask  
  
"Not much of anything really" Hermione replied while shampooing her hair.  
  
"Really that isn't the story around the common room from what I heard the Headboy Has spent the past two nights in your room" the mirror said in a matter of fact tone. Just as there was a knock on the bathroom door.  
  
"Hermione would you mind hurrying it up in there I don't want to be late for breakfast" Draco called from the other side of the door.  
  
"Isn't he Mister Impatient" The mirror said a little to loudly because Draco heard her.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you"Draco called to the mirror, as Hermione laughed.  
  
"Give me a second Draco and I'll be out"Hermione said laughter rang in her voice as she rinsed out her hair. She quickly got out of the tub and dried herself off with a quick drying spell, and slipped her clothes on. She said a few more quick spells to put on her make-up and to fix her hair and she quickly came out of the bathroom. "Ready"Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"about time" Draco joked "I just don't know why you spend time gossiping to mirrors when you can talk to me" He said.  
  
"They give me intellegent conversations"Hermione joked.  
  
"fine"Draco said and stuck his nose up in the air. "See how well you find your way to breakfast without me"  
  
"alright then Mr. Malfoy I will"Hermione said amusment in her voice as she passed him up and headed out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Mione"Draco called after her taking long strides to catch up.  
  
"Yes"Hermione ask turning to face him.  
  
"I didn't mean it" Draco pouted. Hermione burst out laughing. "What is so funny"Draco ask still pouting.  
  
"You"Hermione answered with a grin.  
  
"Thanks alot Mione now I know that you care"Draco said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Your welcome"Hermione said in a sing song voice as she started off again toward breakfast. Draco to headed off and was soon walking by beside her. "Do you think we should go in at diffrent times"Hermione ask suddenly as the neared the Great Hall.  
  
"You mean to keep up image" Draco ask.  
  
"yeah I mean no one knows that I'm not a Mudblood and they might get suspicious if we walked in together" Hermione said.  
  
"If that is what you want Mione" Draco said his voice low.  
  
"Alright Just till we find out who my parents are and can sort out this whole mess we will keep our friendship on the down low."Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"I guess that means we have to put our acting skills to use."Draco said.  
  
"I guess it does"Hermione said quietly.  
  
"I just want you to know Mione no matter what I say to you infront of my house I don't mean it" Draco said in a whisper.  
  
"Me either Draco" Hermione said equally as quite. "You go in first" she added pushing him a little.  
  
"Alright"Draco said as he rounded the corner and saunterd into the Great Hall. Eyes suddenly turned to him as he came in and he took his seat at the head of the Slytherin Table.  
  
"Drakie where have you been all weekend"Pansy pouted as she moved closer to him. "I missed you on the Hogsmead trip."  
  
"How many times have I told you Pansy Not to Call me Drakie, Drakie- Poo, or any other idiotic name"Draco yelled at her and she shrunk back a little. "And though it is none of your business I was in the dorm the whole day catching up on the summer homework I didn't do"Draco added as he filled his plate and started to eat his breakfast. ~~~~~  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall her heels clicking as she made her way to the Gryffindor Table. She could she her normal seat between Harry and Ron was unoccupied but chose to sit further down from them. Near the end of the Table. She quickly filled her plate and began to eat slowly. She felt eyes on her back so she turned around slowly and her eyes met a pair of stunning silver ones from across the hall. She gave him a small smile, as he did her and quickly turned around so no one would notice the intrest she had taken in a certain Slytherin. Breakfast was quickly over and Hermione got up and quickly left the Great Hall unaware of two people following behind her. As she made her way back to the Head's Common room to retrieve her bag for the lessons that were planned that day. She had just reach the Portrait that guarded her common room when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hermione whipped around to come face to face with Harry and Ron. "What do you want"Hermione ask her voice calm, not showing the fury that she felt boiling inside of her.  
  
"Why didn't you sit with us at Breakfast"Ron ask his voice low not wanting to cause a scene infront of his fellow classmates that were in the hall.  
  
"I would have thought that was rather obivious Ron"Hermione said strangely calm.  
  
"We are sorry Herm, I swear I didn't mean to hit you, how was I suppose to know you would step in front of that slimy ferret like you did" Ron ask his anger building up.  
  
"He didn't do anything to you Ron, We were going to talk to Dumbledoor about Head business and you started a fight with him what was I suppose to do let it happen. I'm Head Girl Ron" Hermione Stressed the last part of her sentence. "I can't let my best friends go around picking fights without getting punished for it and I didn't want you to blame me for giving you detention" Hermione almost yelled.  
  
"Hermione your hiding something from us"Ron said his anger taking control. "What now that your Head Girl your to busy to take any intrest in us at all, to tell us things that are important"  
  
"Ron you know that isn't true" Hermione said in a small voice.  
  
"Or is it that your snogging Malfoy, is that why your always around him, always asking for his help defending him, You know your just another Mudblood to him someone he can use and then throw away when he is done with you" Ron raged.  
  
"Ron I think you have said enough"Harry said speaking for the first time since the whole encounter as he saw the tears flowing from Hermione's eyes. "Lets get to class" He said to Ron pushing him forward and the looked back at Hermione and mouthed that he was sorry, as he lead Ron away from her to cool down a bit.  
  
Hermione quickly said the password to the portrait and went and grabbed her books, ignoring the mirror in her bedrooms call asking what was wrong and headed off toward her first class of the day Transfiguration. Hermione made in just in time and quickly found her usual seat near the front beside of who else but Harry and Ron. It wouldn't be her first choice of seating but all the other places seemed full, except for a few spots on the Slytherin side, but she didn't want to enrage the whole Gryffindor house. Ron wouldn't even look at her and Harry kept giving her meaningfull looks saying that he was sorry. So Hermione just stopped looking to her left all together and concentrated on what she was suppose to be doing. Class seemed boring to her, without Ron and Harry's jokes or there pleading for Hermione to help them, and as class came to an end Ron walked right past Hermione like she wasn't even there. Harry started to follow behind but stopped and looked at Hermione "Listen Herm, I'm really sorry about what happend, I should have helped you stop the fight, I'll try to get Ron to come around, he will eventually, just give him time to cool off" Harry said as he went out ot find Ron.  
  
"Thank you Harry"Hermione whisperd to his retreating back as she made her way to her next class. It wasn't long before classes were over for the day and dinner was only an hour away. Hermione headed up to the common room to retrive her potions book so she could get some time in the library to look up the potion that Draco and she were suppose to write an essay about, and turn in tommarrow. She couldn't believe that she had waited so late to get started on this, but thinking about the circumstances of the past weekend she knew why it was held off until so late. Hermione had been working in the library so she completely missed dinner, It was nearing closing time for the library when Hermione packed up her books and went to check them out for futher studying of the subject. Hermione left the library and was headed to her common room she was tired, and a bit hungrey but she would just have to wait till breakfast tommarrow, she only needed another inch and their essay would be complete. She wanted to get it done before going to bed tonight. When she enterd the common room Draco was asleep on his couch his hand hanging off the side of it. "Draco" Hermione whisperd."Draco"She whisperd a little louder.  
  
"Mmm"Draco answerd.  
  
"why don't you head on up to bed" Hermione said softly as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Where have you been"Draco ask sleep still evident in his voice.  
  
"The Library I needed to do our potions essay." Hermione said a small smile on her face.  
  
"Why didn't you come and get me" Draco ask.  
  
"Didn't really think about it i guess" Hermione replied, "Now why don't you go on to bed you look tired" Hermione said.  
  
"what about you, you look like you could use sleep yourself"Draco said yawing.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll go to bed as soon as I finish the essay" Hermione said helping Draco up into a sitting position.  
  
"No I had a nap, you go on up to bed, and I will finish the essay."Draco said a smile gracing his lips.  
  
"Draco I don't know, just let me"Hermione started but was cut off.  
  
"Nonsense Hermione you've been working on this all by yourself and your tired now go and get a good nights sleep or I will carry you up there myself"Draco said in a stern voice.  
  
"alright goodnight Draco"Hermione said kissing his cheek and heading up to her bedroom. 


	22. 21

Disclaimer I do not in any way shape or form own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy ect. I want to say thank you to all of those who reviewed the last few chapters. I am sorry that I don't have your names up here. Though I have read your reviews at the time that this chapter was written I did not have access to the internet. Thanks once again, Christmas-Snowflake  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Draco sat down at his desk in the common room, ready to finish the rest of the paper that was due tomorrow at the beginning of potions. He quickly read over what Hermione had written, and laughed quietly to himself. "all she needs is the last paragraph" Draco shook his head silently. "All she really needs to do is cite where she received her information on, and it's all pretty much right here" Draco said holding up a piece of parchment with the books she used to look up her potions assignment on. Draco scribbled down what little was left to be done, then got up and went over to the couch he was sleeping on and folded his blanket, and headed off to his on dorm to get his much needed sleep.  
  
Hermione went into her bedroom, and without even removing her robes she climbed into bed and pulled the covers over herself tightly. She quickly turned out the lamp that burned on her beside table, and let herself drift off into sleep.  
  
"no" Hermione mumbled in her sleep, "please, please don't hurt me" She said in a whimpering voice, as she tossed and turned in her bed. Dreams were invading her every being. Hermione shot up in bed, cold sweat was dripping from her forehead. Chill bumps were on her arms. "Thank God it was only a dream," Hermione whispered. "I think I am going to ask Madam Pomfrey about some dreamless sleep potions in the morning" She mumbled to herself, as she laid back down on the bed.  
  
Morning came too soon when Hermione's Alarm clock rang. She was thankful that she didn't have anymore dreams that night; she didn't know how much more she could take. She quickly got up out of bed, and grabbed her clothes for today and headed down toward the bathroom to take a quick bath before potions. She wasn't feeling to hungry at the moment, so she decided to skip breakfast. When she reached the bottom of the common room stairs Draco was sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace. "Good morning Mione" Draco said with his back turned to her, He was looking at the paper in his hands. "Did you sleep well" He ask.  
  
"Not really" Hermione said shrugging her shoulders a bit, even though Draco couldn't see her. "What are you reading."  
  
"Our potions paper, incase Snape asks some questions, it would look a bit suspicious if I didn't know the answers" Draco replied. "But anyways are you ready to go to breakfast" Draco questioned.  
  
"You go on ahead I think I will just come strait to potions, I'm not that hungry anyways" Hermione said as Draco turned around to face her.  
  
"You have to eat Mione" Draco said in a no nonsense tone.  
  
"I'll eat lunch, I'll be fine." Hermione reassured, as she headed off toward the bathroom.  
  
"Fine if you insist on not going to breakfast I'll bring you a muffin or something, to class you can eat it afterwards or something" Draco said shaking his head at Hermione.  
  
"Fine" Hermione sighed. "But you better go so you won't be late for breakfast" Hermione said with a smile as she slipped into the bathroom shutting the door.  
  
Draco slowly got up from his chair, and put the potions essay inside his backpack, and headed off toward the Great Hall for breakfast. When he got there he saw that his seat that one that he had sat in for seven years was occupied by none other than Pansy. "What does she think she is up to now" Draco ask himself.  
  
"Drakiekins, I am keeping you seat warm for you" Pansy called as Draco got a bit closer to her.  
  
"No need for that Parkinson" Draco said in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Oh poo Draco, no need to be harsh about it, I just thought that I would help out my favorite guy" Pansy said in her shrill voice.  
  
"I do not need your help Parkinson" Draco said his voice cold.  
  
"But Draco I could help you so much" Pansy whispered in what she thought was a seductive voice. Draco turned around and started toward the door. "Drakie where are you going" Pansy pouted.  
  
"Suddenly I don't feel quite so hungry anymore" Draco said as he continued walking toward the exit, he grabbed two muffins on his way out and started to make his way to the dungeons.  
  
Hermione got out of the bath feeling clean and refreshed. "Mmm nothing like a good bath to make you feel good again" Hermione said to herself as the quickly got dressed and did a few spells to dry her hair, and curl it. She exited the bathroom and went into her room and applied a light layer of makeup before she picked up her backpack and left the common room heading for potions.  
  
Hermione had almost made it into the door of the potions room when someone pecked her on the shoulder she turned around quickly only to come face to face with Ginny Weasley. "Hey Mione" Ginny said in a low voice "Can I ask you something" "Sure Gin what is up" Hermione ask her voice just as low.  
  
"I was wondering why my brother was mad at you." Ginny said looking Hermione strait in the eye. "I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to it's your business after all but I wondered what put him in such a bad mood." Ginny ask.  
  
"He hit me" Hermione said with a frown on her face, "Then he accused me of snogging Malfoy, after that"  
  
"Oh" Ginny said a frown also crossing her face.  
  
"And he expects me to apologize for breaking up a fight that could have happened between him a Draco." Hermione huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "I think not" she added.  
  
"Hermione you just just called him Draco" Ginny said in an astonished voice.  
  
"I guess I did, but he does have a name you know, I am working with him as Head Girl I couldn't go around calling him Malfoy or ferret face all the time now could I" Hermione said in a causal voice, but Ginny saw the sparkle in her eyes when she mentioned him.  
  
"Why thank you Hermione for refraining from calling me ferret face" Draco said coming up behind the to.  
  
"Oh Draco it's you, you almost gave me a heart attack" Hermione said a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah well can't let Potter and Weasel get any house points someone has to be here to sabotage there potions" Draco said in an offhanded sort of way. "Oh by the way, I brought you a muffin, Hope blueberry is ok with you" Draco said handing Hermione the muffin, brushing his fingers against the palm of her hand.  
  
"Why Thank you" Hermione said caught up in her own world, one with only her and Draco that she didn't even notice Ginny saw that exchange that came between them.  
  
"Listen Hermione I have to go to class, but I will see what I can do about Ron" Ginny said as she quickly turned and walked away a smile playing on her lips. "yes they would make the perfect match" Ginny said to herself as she made her way to class. 


	23. 22

I in no way own Harry Potter ect. The only thing I own is the plot to my own story. I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, since I haven't check my email in a while I don't know who has, so thanks guys.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
"Well shall we go in?" Hermione ask in a quiet tone, as she took a small bite of her muffin.  
  
"Why not" Draco said with a shrug and he started to walk into the classroom. Hermione quickly followed. Draco took his usual seat at the front of the room on the Slytherin side, but Hermione stopped she was debating on what to do, go to her normal seat or sit with Draco who was her partner on the project.  
  
"Quit fidgeting Miss Granger, and take a seat next to Mr. Malfoy he is your Partner" Snape said as he walked into the potions class room.  
  
"Yes sir" Hermione said quietly as she slipped into the seat next to Draco. "I figured he would have taken points off for my fidgeting" Hermione said trying to hold down a giggle.  
  
"Yes it's a pity he hadn't isn't it" Draco said scowling.  
  
"Draco" Hermione said in shock.  
  
"Just kidding" Draco said as he let a huge smile cross his face.  
  
"I can't believe you" Hermione said as she turned her head away from Draco and stuck her nose up in the air.  
  
Serveus Snape was watching the two with great interest when a throng of student filed into the classroom, scraping chairs on the floor, and laughing merrily at what others around them had said. "Silence" Snape boomed to the class, and all was soon quiet. "Now we are going to be turning in our reports and actually making the project that you have or should have been studying. In order to pass you must do decent on both the report and the potion, or you will be doing it again." Snape bellowed. "Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes sir" All the students said in a loud but clear voice. Just then the door to the potions classroom opened and in stumbled Ron and Harry.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor, you know better than to be late for my class Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter." Snape said in a no nonsense tone and he walked up to the chalk board. "Well what are you waiting for don't gawk around, take a seat we are about to get started or do I have to take off more points?" Snape ask smirking.  
  
"No sir" Harry said as he and Ron quickly sat down Ron muttering the whole time under his breath. "I will put what you need on the board, for those of you who haven't done what they were suppose to" Snape said looking directly at Harry and Ron. Ron started mumbling again under his breath his face turning the color of his hair, while Harry shot Professor Snape a dirty look when he turned around to write on the board.  
  
"Harry, look at Mione working over there with Draco like their buddy's or something" Ron said his voice a harsh whisper.  
  
"Well they are partners Ron, If they were fighting it might get Hermione a bad grade and you know how she is about that" Harry said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah then she would be ranting about that till our next big exams." Ron said with a snort, as he picked up some of the ingredients that were required for the potion.  
  
"Well lets get started then" Harry said as he started to crush up the eye of newt lying on the potions table " that way there will be no more reasons for Snape to take off points"  
  
The hour and a half past rather quickly in potions, Neville only blowing up his cauldron twice, and being the only Gryffindor to receive detention this time. Most of the class let out a sigh of relief when Snape dismissed class, hurrying to pick up their belongings before the potions master changed his mind about letting them go with no homework this class period, for that was a rare occasion indeed. Though Hermione wasn't one of them she wasn't anxious to face Ron and Harry again quite yet, and though they all had care of magical creatures together she didn't want to walk with them to the class. "Miss Granger would you mind hurrying it up a bit, I would like to be able to plan next weeks lesson" Snape said in a dry monotone voice.  
  
"Sorry sir" Hermione said in a low tone as she threw her bag over her shoulder, and headed toward the door Draco right behind her. "Love how he didn't say anything to you" Hermione whispered before they got out the door.  
  
"What can I say everyone loves me" Draco said in a cheeky voice. But as they got to the door they heard low whispering coming from two familiar people. "Wonder what Potty and Weasel want" Draco said in a low voice.  
  
"Do you have to call them that they are still my friends, even if I am mad at them at the moment" Hermione said exasperated.  
  
"Sorry" Draco mumbled, as they headed out the door.  
  
"Hermione we want to talk to you" Ron said but then clenched his fists when he saw Malfoy. "Why are you always with him" He gritted out.  
  
"It was head business if you must know weasel since we are the heads" Draco said sticking his nose in the air, "Now if you excuse me I am going to find some better company" Draco said walking off his robes billowing behind him. He quickly turned when potter and weasley couldn't see him and mouthed "I'm sorry" To Hermione and walked out of the castle.  
  
"Well Ron what is it that you want" Hermione said in her usual voice "If you don't hurry up and spit it out we are going to be late for class, and I don't know about you but I don't fancy a detention."  
  
"We wanted to say we were sorry" Harry butted in before Ron could talk. "We were wrong we know that, we shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and all" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah that was it" Ron said his face turning red. "And I'm sorry for hitting you I didn't mean it honest. If I knew you would have done that I wouldn't have done what I did."  
  
"It's alright you guys, I couldn't stay mad at you for long anyways, but when are you going to learn that Malfoy isn't worth fighting, It just usually ends up one of you get hurt or in trouble. Besides we have came to a truce since we are both heads, so lets go to class" Hermione said linking elbows with the both of them and pulling them toward the grounds.  
  
"A-A Truce" Ron could be heard muttering as they left the building. 


	24. 23

I own nothing as stated earlier. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. Sorry again for not mentioning names. My internet was down once again at the time that I typed this up.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
"Yes Ron a truce, you know where you agree not to argue with someone." Hermione said in her know it all tone.  
  
"Yes Hermione" Ron said in the same tone "I know what a truce is but how can you trust that slimy git" Ron bellowed.  
  
"Ron it's really none of your business" Hermione said as they headed off to care of magical creatures, Harry and Ron following right behind her.  
  
"I can't believe her" Ron muttered to himself as he walked beside Harry, shaking his head. "It's like she is a completely different person."  
  
"I know what you mean Ron, something has changed about her and I don't think It is just Malfoy." Harry said a gleam in his eye.  
  
"What do you mean mate" Ron ask.  
  
"Something is up; I noticed it on the Train to. There is something that she isn't telling us, and I want to find out" Harry said.  
  
"How do you suggest we do that Harry" Ron ask looking up at Hermione ahead.  
  
"We have to look for clues, follow her a bit I guess just to see if she is alright." Harry started.  
  
"Interrogate Malfoy" Ron ask with a hopeful glint in his eyes.  
  
"No Ron what would that help, besides Malfoy wouldn't know anything we don't already know. Hermione and He are Enemy's." Harry said though not to sure of himself.  
  
"Are we sure they are enemies" Ron ask his voice soft.  
  
"Let's hope so Ron, I don't want to lose my best friend, well besides you of course, especially not to Malfoy." Harry said in a low tone as they arrive at Hagrid's hut, to see a sight they were all familiar with Hermione already had her book out skimming over the material that they were going to be going over today.  
  
"Well at least that is normal" Ron said indicating Hermione.  
  
"Yes Ron I would have to say it is" Harry said as they went to take their normal places right beside of Hermione.  
  
"Harry, Ron" Hermione acknowledged as they came to her sides not looking up from her book.  
  
"Mione" Harry and Ron said at the same time as they looked toward the door to Hagrid's hut to see if the half-giant had come out yet.  
  
"He hasn't came out yet" Hermione said in an uninterested tone as she continued to skim the book.  
  
"Thanks Mione" Harry said as he smiled at her. Hermione looked up at the boys and gave them both a smile then frowned a bit.  
  
"What's up you to" Hermione ask as the two continued to look at her.  
  
"Nothing Mione why would you say that" Harry ask his eyes never leaving her face.  
  
"yeah nothing is up" Ron said shifting his eyes a bit not looking directly at her.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter I know you two both better than that so don't give me nothing is up" Hermione said in a low angry voice.  
  
"It's just that Mione we are worried about you" Harry said in a soft voice. Just as Hagrid walked out of his hut.  
  
"Let's talk about this later the lesson is about to start" Hermione said as she turned her full attention onto Hagrid. The class seemed short compared to the potions lesson before hand even though they were the same length of time.  
  
As Hermione, Harry and Ron turned to leave Hermione felt a peck on her shoulder. "Yes" Hermione said turning around to be met with Draco.  
  
"We need to go over some Head business tonight, and we have a meeting with the prefects at 8, so I would like you to meet me in the common room at 7 so we can prepare what has to be addressed." Draco said in a formal tone.  
  
"Sure Malfoy, Whatever" Hermione said in an uninterested voice, as she started to walk back toward the castle.  
  
"Don't be late Granger" Draco called after her as he watched her stroll back toward the castle.  
  
"Drakie," Pansy whined coming up behind Draco.  
  
"What is it now Pansy" Draco ask with annoyance.  
  
"Why do you spend so much time with that mudblood" Pansy pouted "When you could be spending your time with me."  
  
"We are both Head's you know we have to plan things for Hogwarts and such" Draco said in an annoyed voice. " That means we have to spend time together, and further more if you were the last person in the wizarding world I wouldn't voluntary spend time with you" Draco said as he sauntered back toward the castle leaving pansy behind him sulking. 


	25. 24

I do not own anything that is Harry Potter, though sometimes I wish I did. Anyways Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Again I am not listing names of the people who did because my internet connection is once again screwed up. So thanks to everyone. If anyone has any questions about this story do not hesitate to ask them, I will address questions' at the end of each chapter if they are sent to me. Thanks again Christmas_Snowflake  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Seven o'clock rolled around quickly and Hermione found herself rushing out of the Library, to meet Draco. "I'm going to be late." Hermione muttered to herself as she quickly climbed the staircase that would lead to entrance to the head's common room. In her rush to get up the stairs she failed to notice that the staircase was beginning to change and she tripped and fell onto the passageway that lead to her dorm. "Dang it" Hermione muttered as she quickly got up, thanking God that nothing spilled out of her bag. She quickly looked at her watch. "7:10" Hermione sighed as she gave the portrait the password and quickly climbed into the entrance. She was met by the sight of Draco with his arms crossed over his chest, and his mouth looking like it was set in a permanent scowl.  
  
"your late" Draco said, not uncrossing his arms, not even really moving.  
  
"I know I'm sorry" Hermione said in a small voice.  
  
"Where were you" Draco ask in a demanding voice.  
  
"I-I was at the Library" Hermione said in a small voice slowly backing up toward her room.  
  
"Hermione what are you doing" Draco ask in a quizzical voice as he watched her slowly move backwards.  
  
"N-No-Nothing" Hermione said trying to force a smile out.  
  
"Bloody Hell" Draco roared making Hermione jump " What happened to your leg" Draco ask pointing to it as he quickly moved toward her and scooped her up surprising Hermione. Draco sat her on the couch.  
  
"Nothing happened to my leg." Hermione said in a quite tone.  
  
"Then why are there blood stains through your robes." Draco ask as he quickly unbuttoned Hermione's Robes. "And through your sock" He continued as he gently took off Hermione's shoe, and pulled off her sock. " Mione what did you do" Draco ask in a quite tone looking into her eyes.  
  
"I fell coming up the steps, I was in a hurry to get here I didn't want to be late. I'm sorry" Hermione said in a low voice.  
  
"You're sorry you fell, or your sorry you got here late" Draco ask in the same quite tone.  
  
"I'm sorry that I was late I didn't want to make you angry" Hermione said in a small tone.  
  
"Hermione listen to me this is the last time I am going to say this, I am not Rick, I will not punish you for being late, everyone is late sometimes." Draco said with a soft voice.  
  
" I know" Hermione whispered "It's just that I forget sometimes you know, with Harry and Ron it's different, I can let them down and they won't care they accept that because we've been friends for years, But I don't want to let you down Draco." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Hermione, First off I don't want you to get hurt worrying about letting me down. Second of all you couldn't let me down, your to perfect, Just being you is enough." Draco said as he kissed her forehead. "Now let's fix up that knee, and then we will go to that perfects meeting." Draco said.  
  
"What were we suppose to talk about anyways" Hermione ask suddenly.  
  
"We were going to decide if we should have a fall ball, or a winters' ball, and divide up the work." Draco said, "but its wont' be that hard, now lets go ahead and patch you up, and we can get going" Draco said scooping up Hermione once again and heading toward the bathroom.  
  
"Draco, I can walk myself you know, I walked all the way to the common room after falling." Hermione said with a small smile.  
  
"I know, but I want to carry you" Draco said returning her smile.  
  
"Alright, but after this, never again" Hermione said laughing.  
  
"Ok agreed" Draco said as he sat her down on the round bath tub. 


	26. 25

I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, I only own the plot.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
It didn't take long for Draco to patch up Hermione's knee, though it did take a bit longer to get the bathroom mirror to shut up. When Draco and Hermione could finally weasel away from the bathroom mirror, Hermione went up and quickly changed into a new skirt, socks and robes, and rushed back down to the common room.  
  
"Slow down Hermione, Isn't that how you hurt yourself the first time." Draco said with a small smile.  
  
"Yes, but we are going to be late, so lets go" Hermione said as she passed Draco quickly grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the common room. "Now where is the meeting?"  
  
"The prefect's new common room." Draco said chuckling a bit.  
  
"Ok that means now we know where to go." Hermione said still pulling Draco behind her.  
  
"But aren't you forgetting something" Draco ask.  
  
"What" Hermione said still walking at a fast pace.  
  
A smile played on Draco's lips. "The prefect's common room is the other way" Draco said laughing.  
  
"I knew that" Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Sure you did Mione" Draco said laughing as they turned around and headed in the right direction. It didn't take them long to get to where they were going and Draco gave the password, and quickly walked into the common room not even realizing that he was still holding hands with Hermione. "Is everyone here" Draco ask in a deep commanding voice. But all the prefects could do was stare at the two's intertwined hands.  
  
"Well" Hermione ask impatiently.  
  
"Yes we are all here." A hufflepuff prefect said in a small voice.  
  
"Good now lets get right down to business." Hermione said with a no nonsense tone.  
  
"The first thing on the agenda is to ask do you all want to have a ball this year" Draco said in a monotone voice.  
  
A chorus of yeses were heard through out the room. "I thought so, That leaves us to decide if we have it in the fall, and then one in the spring, Or a giant one at Christmas." Draco continued.  
  
"There are pro's and con's to both of these" Hermione said cutting in.  
  
"What are the pros and what the cons are" A Ravenclaw prefect ask.  
  
"The normal" Draco said in his usual drawl. "You know one ball or two, If we have two if the younger classmen can go." Draco started.  
  
"If we have a fall ball and a spring ball, we can go home for Christmas" Hermione said.  
  
"Ok all in favor or a Christmas ball raise your hand's" Draco said. No one raised there hands. "Ok all in favor of a Fall and Spring Ball raise there hands." Everyone raised their hands. "Alright now that we have that figured out we are going to split up the duties." Draco said  
  
"How are we going to do that" A Slytherin Prefect ask.  
  
"Ok it's going to be simple, Ravenclaw prefects you are in charge of the music, the first dance we will do we will use cd's we will use live music on the spring ball." Hermione said.  
  
"Hufflepuff prefect's you are in charge of the food, you make up a list of what items we will need and then give it to Hermione or Myself, and we will take it to the kitchens." Draco said.  
  
"Gryffindor and Slytherin you are in charge of the decorations. You must work together." Hermione said there were groans from all four of the eight of the prefects.  
  
"If you don't then the ball will be cancelled." Draco added his voice harsh. "Do you understand" he ask.  
  
"Yes" the eight said with a sigh.  
  
"Good, that concludes the meeting" Draco said with his usual drawl. "We will be leaving now, don't forget your patrol duties" he added as he started to walk toward the exit.  
  
"Hermione can I talk to you" Ginny ask a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Sure you want to come to my room there is a bit more privacy." Hermione said .  
  
"That sounds good lets go." Ginny said as she grabbed her badge from the counter it was laying on and headed out after Hermione and Draco.  
  
"What is the Weaslette doing" Draco ask smirking.  
  
"She is coming up to my dorm, to talk to me, And she has a name" Hermione said with a frown.  
  
"Sorry" Draco said as he speed up so not to be seen by others around them.  
  
"What is his problem" Ginny whispered.  
  
"Don't ask me" Hermione said shrugging her shoulders. Ginny just shook her head as she walked along side of Hermione. It didn't take them long to get to the heads common room. Hermione entered right after Draco followed by Ginny. "Come on lets go to my room so we can chat." Hermione said leading Ginny up to her room. 


	27. 26

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Like I said before the only thing that is mine is the plot.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Hermione lead Ginny to her room, "So Ginny what do you want to talk about" Hermione ask as they got inside her room and they both took a seat on the bed.  
  
"Well Hermione, I was wondering what was that display in the prefect common room" Ginny ask raising her eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean, what display" Hermione ask a confusing look on her face.  
  
"Draco and you were holding hands when you came in, you didn't let go for awhile." Ginny said a small smile playing on your lips.  
  
"He was just helping me up the stairs and all, you know so not to upset further injuries" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh cut the rubbish Hermione your bruises have pretty much healed and you haven't required any help from anyone for awhile, you haven't even been using your medication." Ginny said look at Hermione with a serious look on her face. Hermione started to blush. "You like him don't you" Ginny squealed.  
  
"No, Yes, Oh Ginny it's complicated." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well tell me I'm your best friend, besides Harry and Ron." Ginny said with excitement evident in her voice.  
  
"Ginny he knows me, Knows things about me that Harry and Ron don't even know. That not even you know" Hermione said softly.  
  
"What don't we know" Ginny ask in a small whisper.  
  
"Ginny. I don't I can't talk about it." Hermione said in a deathly whisper.  
  
"You can tell Draco but you can't tell us your friends." Ginny said tears evident in her eyes.  
  
"I can't tell Harry and Ron Ginny I just can't" Hermione said pleading with the younger girl.  
  
"but can you tell me" Ginny ask in a small whisper.  
  
"You have to promise not to tell them, you have to swear" Hermione said her voice quiet.  
  
"I promise you Hermione, you're my closest friend, I won't betray you" Ginny said with a small smile.  
  
"You have to promise not to judge me to; I couldn't bear it if you judged me." Hermione said softly.  
  
"I would never judge you Hermione, you're my friend." Ginny said softy. "Harry and Ron wouldn't either."  
  
"You can't tell them what I am about to tell you Ginny, you can't" Hermione said almost franticly.  
  
"Ok Hermione I promise" Ginny said taking Hermione's hand.  
  
"Alright here it goes" Hermione said taking a deep breath as she began her story. Hermione told her story up into the point that she was at now, and by the time she was finished tears streaked her pale cheeks, and her hands were shaking.  
  
"Oh Hermione, you should have told me sooner, or owled us Mum would have let you stay." Ginny said her voice soft, holding Hermione's hand tightly. Hermione's sobbing only seemed to get worse.  
  
"Don't you see Ginny, I couldn't I just couldn't, I couldn't let anyone know what my life was like at home, how miserable I was. That the perfect Hermione Granger, wasn't so perfect anymore, that she was reduced to what I am now" Hermione sobbed.  
  
"Hermione come on calm down, you're a good person Mione, what happened to you doesn't change who you are, it wasn't your fault." Ginny said her face pale her freckles standing out.  
  
"Better get that Draco boy" Kay the mirror said softly. 


	28. 27

Thanks for everyone who reviews. I wrote this chapter right after chapter 26 so I didn't know how you all liked this chapter. I will get back to you all in the next chapter. I also have a question that I will ask you all at the end of this chapter. Alright on with chapter 27.  
  
Chapter 27  
  
"Draco" Marti the bathroom mirror called softly, but Draco barely acknowledged the mirror's voice, as he soaked in the tub the vanilla bubbles surrounding him. "Draco" The bathroom mirror called shrilly.  
  
"What" Draco ask in an annoyed tone.  
  
"It's Hermione" The mirror said urgently.  
  
"What" Draco said snapping his head up quickly.  
  
"Kay the mirror got in touch with EJ who knew you were in here, so he  
got in touch with me so I could tell you that she was crying." Marti  
said in a high pitched tone.  
  
"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Draco said he snapped a little  
harshly.  
  
"I was trying, you were asleep." The mirror said matching his tone.  
  
" I don't have time for this" Draco said jumping out of the tub, and  
wrapping a towel around his waist, and rushing toward Hermione's  
bedroom. Draco flung open Hermione's door, to be met with the sight of  
Hermione weeping and Ginny trying to comfort her to no avail.  
"Hermione" Draco called softly as he walked toward her softly.  
Hermione looked up at him, her eyes red rimmed.  
  
"Draco" Hermione whispered softly as she turned back to Ginny her body  
still shaking tears streaming down her face.  
  
Draco walked over to Hermione and sat next to her on the bed. He held  
out his arms for her and she shifted from Ginny's arms, and into  
Draco's wet body. " Oh Draco" Hermione said sighing softly even though  
sobs still racked her body.  
"What happened Ginny" Draco ground out through clenched teeth, over  
Hermione's head.  
"I told her I told her" Hermione started but the tear still had a grip  
on her.  
  
"She told me about her summer, she started crying, but I didn't know  
what to do" Ginny said as she watched in amazement as Draco started  
rocking Hermione back and fourth. Whispering comforting words into her  
ear. "Wait how did you know she was crying there was a silencing spell  
on the room" Ginny questioned.  
  
"I told him dear" A voice said coming from Hermione's Vanity table.  
  
"Did that mirror just talk" Ginny ask amazed.  
  
"Yes dear, My name is Kay, The Bathroom mirror is Marti and Draco's  
mirror is EJ." The mirror replied.  
  
"Watch her for me for a minute Ginny" Draco said suddenly, and Ginny  
looked up to see that Hermione was sleeping, snuggled into Draco's  
arms. "I will be back in like two minutes; I have to put some clothes  
on." He finished as he softly laid Hermione on the bed, and pulled a  
blanket over Hermione. "I will be back, Kay if she starts crying  
again, let EJ know and I will rush back." Draco said as he left the  
room swiftly. 


	29. 28

Ok guys sorry that it has taken so long to update, and that the chapters are so short. I am trying to make them longer but with school and all any updates are hard to accomplish. Thank you to all the readers who reviewed and to all the readers in general. I hope to update sooner. Anyways I in no way shape or form own Harry Potter, I am just a poor girl. Anyways on with the story.  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Draco rushed out of Hermione's room and quickly into his, slinging his towel over in the direction of his bed and rushing to put on some green silk boxers and a white tee-shirt. He didn't even bother to put his towel with the rest of his dirty clothes as he rushed back out of the room again and back toward Hermione. She needed him, he hoped he made it back before she woke up. ~~ Ginny paced Hermione's room after she made sure Hermione was coved with her comforter, she didn't know what to do. She swore she wouldn't tell Harry or Ron about any of this, but they were Mione's friends, they had a right to know. And further more what was up with her and Draco. Ginny knew it just wasn't a friendship, they had something going, they had to. But obviously Hermione didn't feel up to talking about it after she had finished her dreadful story. Ginny also had a nagging feeling that Hermione was leaving something out, but what could it be. Ginny jumped as she heard Hermione's bedroom door come open with a click. "You could have warned me you know" Ginny scolded Draco as he came into the room, out of breath.  
  
"I didn't want to wake Mione, she needs to rest." Draco said in a low whisper.  
  
"What's going on between the two of you" Ginny ask quietly.  
  
"That is up to Hermione to tell you" Draco said his voice still soft.  
  
"Don't play games with her Draco, I don't think she could handle it, don't hurt her, she has been hurt enough." Ginny said softly as she glanced over at Hermione.  
  
"I would never hurt Hermione, if you don't believe anything that comes out of my mouth believe this, I would not hurt Mione for the world." Draco said his voice full of emotion; he didn't take his eyes off of her the whole time he was speaking.  
  
"You better not" Ginny said "because if you do I will make sure everyone in the Gryffindor house comes after you" Ginny said her voice serious and firm.  
  
"You're not going to tell Harry and Ron are you, about Mione's secret" Draco questioned.  
  
"Of course not, she ask me not to and as her friend I will respect her wishes." Ginny said in a shocked tone, "even if I don't agree with them"  
  
"You better be getting back to your common room, it's getting late, wouldn't want you to get detention." Draco said as he started ushering Ginny toward Hermione's bedroom door.  
  
"Don't worry I won't get caught, and I will smooth things over in the common room for you two, play it off" Ginny said with a smile as she started down the stairs.  
  
"Play what off" Draco thought to himself, as he sat on the bed beside Hermione. "You have one crazy friend there Mione" Draco whispered to himself, as he let himself sink down into Hermione's soft bed, and wrapped his arms around her waist, hoping that tonight she would have peaceful dreams. ~~ Ginny quickly rushed through the halls toward the prefect dorms, so that she wouldn't be caught by Filtch, or Mrs. Norris. When she made it back everyone was sitting in the common room staring at her. "What" Ginny ask in a questioning tone?  
  
"Well are they going out?" A Ravenclaw Prefect ask a dreamy smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Of course not A Slytherin would never date a Gryffindor much less a Mudblood !" The female Prefect from Slytherin said outraged.  
  
"Did I ask you" The Girl from Ravenclaw ask in a snotty tone, "No I ask Ginny who would know better than you" The Slytherin girl just snarled at her as the rest of the group looked at Ginny expectantly.  
  
"One If you ever call Hermione a mudblood again, I swear to you here and now you will have major problems" Ginny ground out to the Slytherin girl, "And two no they are not going out, you all know as well as I do Gryffindors do not date Slytherins." Ginny said with a smile, "Now if you will excuse me I am going up to bed now" Ginny then hurried up the steps to her room, before questions of why were they holding hands could be thrown at her, because she wasn't sure what type of story to make up for that one, but she knew the other girl prefects were going to be up here soon so that she better think of something and think of it quick, so that no one would know about Hermione and Draco, Just like they wanted it to be. 


	30. 29

Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. It seems like forever. Anyways I in no way shape or form own Harry Potter. This chapter may be short. So I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Ginny quickly put on her PJ's and hopped into bed, pulling the curtains before any of the other female prefects could get into the room. Ginny heard people marching up the steps, so she quickly shut her eyes pretending to be asleep as the Slytherin prefect pulled open the curtains. "Asleep" The girl mumbled as she slammed the curtains back to their original position. "Now we will never know why they were holding hands till tomorrow." The girl ground out as she stalked off to her bed. Ginny smiled a bit, but soon realized that she would have to get up extra early to evade all the questions that would come flying at her.  
  
~~  
  
The sun shone through the window resting gently on Hermione's eyes. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and squinted into the bright sunlight. That is when she felt the arm around her waist. Hermione slowly turned in the strong arms to be met with the face of a sleeping Draco. Hermione sighed, as she just gazed at his sleeping form. Slowly Draco opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey" He whispered softly "how are you feeling this morning."  
  
" Fine" she whispered equally as soft " How are you"  
  
"I'm good" Draco said as he took his finger tips and brushed some hair out of Hermione's face.  
  
"Thank-you" Hermione whispered softly.  
  
"For what" Draco ask with a smile.  
  
"For staying with me last night, for being here" Hermione said hugging him tightly burying her head in his chest.  
  
"I'll always be here for you Mione" Draco murmured softly kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Don't make promises that you can't keep" Hermione said as tears started to fall from her face.  
  
"I promise you, Hermione I would never leave you" Draco said.  
  
"What about the school, the rest of the world." Hermione ask her voice soft.  
  
"They don't have to know, if you don't want them to, but if you do fine lets tell the world." Draco said his voice matching Hermione.  
  
"I want this to be our secret." Hermione said as she raised up to look into Draco's eyes. Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione's lips softly.  
  
"Mmm" Hermione moaned as she leaned into the kiss more opening her mouth to Draco's advances, but she slowly pulled away. "Draco we have class"  
  
"We can go later" Draco said as she started to get up Draco pulled her back down again.  
  
"It's potions" Hermione murmured into Draco's mouth as he continued his assault "good then that makes it even better, we can get out scott free." Draco said as he rolled on top of her. 


	31. 30

Thanks to all my reviewers. I really appreciate the feedback. I fear that this is going to be another short chapter so bare with me. Oh just a small reminder I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter and Co. I only own the plot.  
  
Chapter 30  
  
Ginny rose early that morning. She stretched and yawned "better hurry and get a shower, before the hyenas awaken and start to interrogate me." She muttered as she grabbed her clothes and robes for the day, along with her books and headed for the prefects bathroom. Ginny arrived at the bathroom at precisely six o'clock a.m. "I have time for a long bath this morning" Ginny said to herself as she started the tap on the pool like tub filling it with Vanilla bubbles. "Besides breakfast starts at seven." Ginny eased herself into the tub as slowly let her body relax as the vanilla filled the room with a wonderful scent. ~~ "Where is Hermione she isn't usually late for breakfast" Harry ask suddenly.  
"Much less class especially since we have potions first." Ron said his mouth full of bacon. "You know come to think of it Ginny isn't here either." Harry mumbled.  
"Yeah I wonder where she can" Ron said thoughtfully. "Maybe she's with a boy" Lavender said thoughtfully.  
"She better not be I will rip him to pieces" Ron said his anger rising within him, his face turning a bright red. "Who are you going to rip to pieces" Ginny ask sauntering in and taking a seat beside her brother.  
"Who ever you are with" Ron said through gritted teeth. "I wasn't with anyone." Ginny said her face held a bemused expression. " I got up extra early and took a long bath"  
"Oh" Ron said then he rubbed his forehead "thank goodness for that." "Now back to our earlier question, where is Hermione?" Harry questioned.  
"She had a bad night last night." Ginny said as she scooped out some Oatmeal " I wouldn't be surprised if she misses her first class if not all of them"  
"What do you mean a rough night" Ron ask a little loud. "She got sick that is all." Ginny said as she started to eat her porridge. ~~ "Draco" Hermione moaned as Draco traced her earlobe with his tongue.  
"Hmmm" Draco questioned not stopping what he was doing. "We need to go to class" Hermione managed to say barley above a whisper.  
"We can go later" Draco said as he took turns sucking and licking her earlobe. "Snape will take points off Gryffindor if I don't go to class" Hermione said as Draco dipped his tongue inside her ear.  
Draco raised up slightly and looked into Hermione's eyes " you can make them up in Transfiguration, but if you don't want to do this I completely and totally understand."  
"It's not that Draco, I'm scared that is all I've never done this with someone who cares about me."  
"Then let me show you how much I care about you" Draco said his voice a seductive whisper.  
"Yes Draco show me" Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and put her hands in his hair.  
"Slowly Mione slowly it's about you no one else but you" Draco said caressing her face with one hand and bringing his other hand to rub over her bottom lip. Hermione moaned softly. ~~ It was time for Potions and Harry and Ron went in and took their seats waiting for their Potions master to arrive. "Harry I don't know how much I believe Ginny's story about Hermione" Rob said his voice a low whisper.  
"I have that exact same feeling Ron, It's like she is hiding things from us." Harry said just as The Potions master swept into the room.  
"Where are Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy" Snape ask lifting up his eyebrow. "We don't know sir" the Gryffindors said.  
"fifty points for lying." Snape said and then he went up to explain the process of a truth potion and assigned a 12inch essay on the topic.  
Class seemed to drone on for Harry and Ron who discussed heading to the Head's common room right after class to see exactly what Hermione was up to. When class finally did end they raced to the heads common room. "Password" Merlin ask a kindly smile on his face.  
"ummm" Harry said his face bunched up in confusion. "What was the password again?"  
" I know she just told us, and now we forgot. How are we going to get her homework to her now, because she missed class and all I'm sure Hermione would like to stay of top of things." Ron said a fake worry hinted in his voice.  
"Well I know I am not suppose to do this, but since it is about school work, I will let you in" Merlin said with a pleasant smile on his face. So Merlin swung open and Harry and Ron entered the common room slowly so that they didn't make a sound to alarm someone or alert anyone of their presence. They quietly snuck up to Hermione's room and couldn't believe what they saw. There was Hermione Granger snuggled in the arms of Draco Malfoy Her face positively beaming.  
  
"Harry Ron what are you doing here" Hermione ask her face flushed with embarrassment.  
"The question Hermione" Ron said his jaw clenched "Is what are you doing in bed with ferret boy"  
"I thought it would be obvious Weasel." Draco said his jaw beginning to tighten. 


	32. 31

I do not own H.P. or any of the other characters. I only own the plot.  
  
Chapter 31  
  
"Why don't you make it clear to me Malferret" Ron said his ears and face beginning to flush a dark crimson with anger.  
"Funny thing is If you can't figure it out then why should I take my precious time trying to get it through your thick head" Draco said smirking. "Why you" Ron started to shout.  
"Stop it both of you" Hermione screamed. They both turned to look at Hermione she had tears running down her face. "Maybe we can discuss this like adults" Harry suggested softly taking in Hermione's distraught features.  
"I don't want to discuss this like adults" Ron said clenching his fists "I want to rip Malfoy to bloody shreds and feed him to Mrs. Norris"  
"As lovely as that sounds Weasley I think I will have to pass on the offer" Malfoy said his voice dripping with sarcasm, and with that statement they got into another row their shouts echoing through out Hermione's room. Harry just looked back and forth between the two then he looked at Hermione and saw that her lip was trembling and tears were pouring faster down her face.  
"Enough" Hermione screamed putting her hands over her ears. "Get out all of you" she said gesturing to the door. This stopped both Ron and Draco from their argument.  
"What" Ron said looking at Hermione with his mouth hanging open. "Mione, Sweetie" Draco started.  
"You heard me out if you are going to act like two year olds go do it somewhere else I've had enough." Hermione screamed covering her ears with her hands and rocking herself back and forth.  
"Mione" Draco whispered putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't touch me" Hermione said in a whisper so low that it was barely heard.  
"Ha she doesn't want you to touch her" Ron said in a victorious voice as he started to walk closer to her. "I knew you would come to your senses about this Mione" Ron said as he went to pat her on the back.  
"I don't want you to touch me either" Hermione said her voice getting louder. "When you decided you can be mature adults then maybe I will talk to you all again until then I want you OUT" Hermione said her voice rising with every word.  
"You heard her out with all of you shoo" Kay the mirror said in a loud voice. "Accio Clothes" Draco said holding out his wand. His clothes flew to him quickly, "Do you mind Weasel, Potter I would like to get dressed." Draco said in a harsh tone. Ron's mouth once again dropped open but he quickly shut it and turned around, Harry doing the same. Draco quickly put his clothes on and then spared a glance at Hermione whose back was turned toward him. "I'm sorry" Draco said softly as he quickly left the room.  
"Well you two She wants you to leave to" The mirror said her voice still a loud tone.  
"Fine" Ron huffed as he left the room.  
"I'm sorry Mione" Harry said he put a small smile on his face. "I will talk to Ron and see if I can get him to cool down. I am sure he didn't mean to hurt you."  
"It's ok Harry, go on Ron is waiting, I'll be fine" Hermione said as the tears were coming slower down her face now.  
"Alright" Harry said giving her a quick hug, and left the room. ~~  
  
"So Albus have you heard any news" Severus ask as he sat down in a chair in front of Albus Dumbledoor's desk. "Not yet Severus but do not worry, you and I both know how long these things take." Albus said with a smile. "Lemon Drop" he offered. "No I do not want a bloody Lemon Drop I want to know what became of my little girl, I want to know if she is ok" Severus roared. "In time Severus In time" Dumbledoor said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
~~ Yes I know it is kinda short, But I have a question for the readers. Do you all mind if I speed up time a bit, So that I can get the story moving more? Please review. Thanks. And also thanks to all the reviewers for the previous chapters. I really appreciate it. If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to ask. I will get back to you as soon as possible.  
  
Thanks, Christmas-Snowflake. 


	33. 32

I do not own H.P. or any other characters. I only own the plot. I want to thank everyone for reviewing. I am going to speed the plot up a notch or two since I got the ok from most of the reviewers. Many of you ask why Snape was ranting about his Daughter to Dumbledoor. In chapters more toward the beginning It was said that Snape had a little Girl, and Dumbledoor was Snape's Wife's Father. I know a bit confusing. But there it is.  
  
So on with Chapter 32  
  
The fall ball was approaching and all of the prefects were working hard, As was the Head Boy and the Head Girl. Though, Hermione was miserable. She still wasn't talking to Ron or Draco.  
  
There seemed to be a silent war going on between Ron and Draco ever since that day that Ron and Harry found Draco and Hermione in bed together. Ron and Draco couldn't seem to help but sabotage the others Potions, or botch each others homework if they could get the chance. Verbal and Physical fights were at an all time high between the two to. Hermione knew that they had had two duels after hours, and over her according to Harry.  
  
Yes Hermione still talked to Harry, even though Ron and Draco didn't know. She didn't need to give those two more to fight about. But Harry even though he didn't like the though of Hermione having a relationship with Draco, accepted it and told her if that was what made her happy to go with it, just to be careful, but now all chance of that seemed to be down the drain now. Because Hermione seemed to notice she wasn't the only one that was avoiding People. She had tried to talk to Draco once, and he just looked through her like she wasn't even there. Though Hermione noticed that he had a hurt expression on his face. She eventually gave up and walked away. Later she went and cried in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom where she knew she wouldn't be bother. And Ron was still so angry at her for as he put it "Going behind our backs, and fraternizing with the enemy, what kind of person are you" Ron had yelled at her one day in the common room when she tried to explain. That was another day in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom sobbing.  
  
That is what leads us up to this point , Hermione is sitting by the fire in the heads common room staring blanking. She felt as if she was almost numb. "Granger meeting in the prefects common room." Draco yelled as he walked out of the Head's door and toward that destination. "I can remember a time when he would have walked with me there" Hermione said to herself softly. "At least he hasn't went back to calling me Mudblood" she mumbled softly and then laughed to herself, "Of course he hasn't went back to calling me Mudblood, since technically I am not one" She slowly got up and headed toward the prefects common room so that they could get on with the meeting.  
  
Hermione arrived at the prefect's common room, and walked in slowly to the sound of Draco lecturing two of the hufflepuff prefects on the importance of being on time. "And speaking of being late" Draco said in a harsh voice, "As Head Girl you should be on time." He said not even looking at her.  
  
"Sorry it won't happen again." Hermione said as she took her place beside Draco. "Do you have the menu for the ball?" Hermione ask.  
  
"Yes here it is" A girl said handing it to Hermione.  
  
"Thank you" Hermione said.  
  
"Do you have the music" Draco ask looking at the Ravenclaw prefects.  
  
"Yes it is all set" said one of the Ravenclaw prefects.  
  
"Good" Draco said.  
  
"Decorations?" Hermione ask.  
  
"All taken care of" Ginny said looking at Hermione.  
  
"Good, meeting over" Draco said as he sweep out of the room.  
  
"Are you alright Mione" Ginny ask softly coming up to her.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, I have to go and give this to the house elves." Hermione said starting to leave the room.  
  
"Wait I will go with you and then we can talk afterwards." Ginny said following Hermione out of the room.  
  
It didn't take Hermione and Ginny long to drop of the list of foods for the fall ball, and soon they were headed back toward Hermione's common room. When they got there Draco was no where in sight, and they went directly to Hermione's room, where Hermione cast a silencing spell, and walked over to the mirror.  
  
"Kay" Hermione said her voice low.  
  
"Yes dear" The mirror ask.  
  
"What ever happens I don't want you to tell EJ or Marti so that they can tell Malfoy" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes dear" Kay said her voice sounding sad.  
  
"Alright Hermione, you have been depressed for weeks, what is going on." Ginny ask.  
  
"Well it all started" 


	34. 33

I do not Harry Potter or any of the other characters. I only own the plot. I would like to say thank you to all the reviewers. Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 33  
  
"And finally Harry and Ron found Draco and me in bed together." Hermione said softly, "Now neither Ron nor Draco will talk to me."  
  
"Oh Hermione why didn't you tell me sooner" Ginny ask as she hugged her friend. " I would have tried to talk some sense into my stupid brother"  
  
"It wouldn't do any good Ginny, Harry has been trying, And I tried to explain once Ron just yelled at me" Hermione said.  
  
"Well he is an idiot what can you expect, But Hermione do you think that he would come around if he knew about you know your secret?" Ginny ask softly.  
  
"I don't see why that would make any difference. I tried to explain to Draco to and he just looked through me." Hermione said even more softly.  
  
"It's ok Mione they will come around." Ginny said her face suddenly turning into a bright smile. "Besides the fall ball is coming up, you can knock their socks off"  
  
"Ginny I don't know if I want to go to the Fall Ball, now or not." Hermione said softly.  
  
"But Hermione you have to go, it's a ball, and you're Head Girl." Ginny argued.  
  
"I know that is what Dumbledoor said at the last Heads meeting." Hermione said a frown plastered on her face.  
  
"You will be fine; you're a strong girl Hermione and trust me they will come around." Ginny said.  
  
"Thanks Gin, but you better go I have some homework I need to finish up." Hermione said as she got off her bed to escort Ginny toward the door.  
  
"Alright see you later." Ginny said as she left Hermione's room and went back to her own common room. ~~  
  
It was the day of the Fall Ball and Draco was at a loss on what to do. Sure he loved Hermione, but he was still angry at her for telling him off in front of Weasley, and being a Malfoy he couldn't show up alone at the Dance. He groaned to himself. He would have to invite Pansy. Though there was a small plus to the whole situation Hermione would have to see him there with Pansy, and she would of course get jealous, and apologize and Draco would of course accept, and then they would get back together. So Draco quickly grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and composed a short letter asking Pansy to the dance. "Done" Draco said to himself, as he rolled up and sealed the parchment. He then left his bedroom and walked passed Hermione who was sitting in the common room and headed to the owlery to mail his letter to Pansy. ~~  
  
Hermione saw Draco rush past her and leave the common room. She felt as if another piece of her heart had shattered. "I do not want to be here when he comes back." Hermione said t herself as she let a tear slip from her eyes. She closed the book that she was reading and slowly made her way to her bedroom. Hermione sighed " your stronger than this Hermione" she muttered to herself.  
  
"You know dear it's not good to talk to yourself or to refer to yourself in third person." Kay the mirror said.  
  
"Maybe not but I am pretty much the only person talking to me at the moment, except for Ginny" Hermione said in a low voice.  
  
"That head boy of yours will come around" Kay said.  
  
"He probably already has another date for tonight." Hermione said.  
  
"If he loves you he won't" Kay said.  
  
"If he has another date" Hermione said tears gathering at her eyes. "Then I- I-I there will be nothing left of my heart." ~~  
  
Ginny was coming out of the girls bathroom when she heard Pansy shrieking about Draco and the first thought that popped into her mind was that she had to warn Hermione. "She is going to be devastated." Ginny thought as she raced to the picture of Merlin and quickly whispered the password and tumbled into the common room. She scanned the room with her eyes and her heart stopped when she saw Malfoy. Rage boiled within her, but she refused to show any emotion to that idiotic ferret. " Where is Hermione" Ginny ask calmly.  
  
"How should I know" Draco said a smirk on his face.  
  
Ginny turned not giving him a reply and walked up the stairs to Hermione's room. Ginny knocked on the door and Hermione soon answered it. "Ginny" Hermione said with surprise.  
  
"Hermione I have to tell you something important." Ginny said her voice low.  
  
"Well go on" Hermione encouraged.  
  
"Draco is going to the Dance with Parkinson." Ginny said her eyes searching Hermione's.  
  
"What" Hermione said her voice barely a whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry I heard her talking about it in the hallway I thought you should know before you saw them at the dance together." Ginny said.  
  
Hermione felt the rest of her heart shatter, tears started to stream down her face, but she didn't wail or scream she just sat there void except for the river of tears. "Ginny you better go and get ready it is your big date with Harry." Hermione said expressionless.  
  
"Hermione will you be okay." Ginny ask.  
  
"Of course I will" Hermione said her voice small, as she forced a smile.  
  
"Alright I will see you at the dance." Ginny said as she hugged Hermione.  
  
"Ok" Hermione said softly.  
  
Hermione got a quill and a piece of parchment, and quickly went to scribble a note as she felt the after effects of what Ginny had told her.  
  
Mum,  
I will be home as you ask for winter break. Don't worry I will  
take a cab home.  
Hermione  
  
She quickly rolled up the parchment. "I will take this to be posted as soon as I stay the required time at the dance." Hermione said to herself. As she got out her light pink robe and quickly dressed and did two spells for her hair and makeup. She quickly left her bedroom and common room, in hopes to avoid Draco.  
  
~~  
  
Draco was sitting in the common room, his onyx robes bringing out his pale skin features when Hermione passed him and started out of the common room. "She didn't even look at me" Draco whispered, but he got a good look at her she was breathtaking. That I when he heard it.  
  
"The ferret is in the common room." Hermione's voice rang clearly.  
  
"So she did see me" Draco said to himself and smiled, "Wait she called me a ferret." His smile fell.  
  
"Don't call Drakie names" Pansy screeched. "And what if I do" Hermione ask.  
  
"I'll hex you till you wished you were dead." Pansy screamed again.  
  
"There is nothing you can do to me that hasn't been already done short of killing me." Hermione said in a calm voice.  
  
"I'll make sure every bone in your useless body is broken." Pansy said a smirk on her face.  
  
Draco had heard enough so he quickly walked to where the two girls were facing each other " Come on Pansy lets go" he said without even looking at Hermione, but by doing so it forced him to see the bright orange dress robe Pansy was wearing.  
  
"But the mudblood insulted you" Pansy whined.  
  
Draco had to hold his temper in check. No one should be aloud to call her that. "I know" Draco said as he grabbed her arm and steered her toward the Great Hall.  
  
"Well at least he didn't call me a mudblood" Hermione said laughing to herself as she slowly made her way to the great hall. 


	35. 34

I want to thank everyone for their reviews. Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I do not own Harry Potter ect. I am sorry this is going to be a short chapter I have exams in the morning.  
  
Chapter 34  
  
Hermione slowly made her way down to the Great Hall. When she got there the doors were already open to students and she quickly walked in and walked toward the back wall where the refreshments were and grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice. "I wish I didn't have to come" Hermione said looking around at the other couples. She decided to stand near the side wall where she could blend in. ~~ Draco walked in with Pansy, and was quickly lead to a group of Slytherins on the other side of the Great Hall. "Blaise, Millicent(sp)" Draco said nodding his head.  
  
"Draco, Pansy" The both replied.  
  
"Drakie lets dance" Pansy whined grabbing Draco's hand and trying to tug him into the middle of the great hall.  
  
"I don't feel like dancing at the moment Pansy" Draco said not even looking at her.  
  
"Come on Drakie" Pansy whined even louder.  
  
"You better go mate or she is liable to pull your arm out of socket that wouldn't be good for quidditch." Blaise said with a laugh. Draco just scowled at Blaise as he let Hermione pull him onto the dance floor. ~~  
  
"Ginny, is that Draco dancing with Pansy" Harry ask as they walked into the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny looked up to see Draco and Pansy dancing, Pansy had a big smile plastered onto her face. "Yes" Ginny said slowly.  
  
"We have to warn Hermione" Harry stated.  
  
"I told her before the dance, she said she would be fine, but I am worried about her Harry" Ginny said looking up at Harry.  
  
"Your not the only one Ginny, I am worried about her to, and I can't get Ron to listen." Harry said giving a sad smile.  
  
"I guess all we can do is watch out for her now, and try to convince Ron to see reason." Ginny said.  
  
"Yes Gin I believe that is all we can do." Harry said. "would you like to dance?"  
  
"Sure" Ginny said as they walked onto the dance floor. ~~ "Fifteen minutes is almost up" Hermione whispered to herself as she looked at her watch. "Just five more minutes and I can leave this place, and mail my letter" she said as she looked out on the dance floor, only to see Draco and Pansy. "They make me sick" Hermione said to herself as she looked away.  
  
"Excuse me Hermione" said a tall boy with brown hair, and hazel eyes.  
  
"Yes Terry" Hermione ask looking at him.  
  
"Would you like to dance with me?" Terry ask looking at Hermione with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"If Draco can have fun without me I should at least give it a try" Hermione said to herself and then smiled at Terry "I would love to" she said as she took his out stretched hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. ~~ "This is not going as planned" Draco said to himself as he felt anger bubble inside on him as he watched Hermione dance with Boot. " I need to spice up the plan a bit make her jealous. 


	36. 35

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter, and has continued to be patient with me, I know this is taking a long time to update. Like I said before this is exam week in college which equals no fun.  
  
I do not own H.P. or any of the other original characters, I own only the plot.  
  
I regret to say this is more than likely going to end up another short chapter.  
  
Chapter 35  
  
"What can I do, to make Hermione jealous" Draco thought to himself as he continued to stare at Hermione dancing with Terry Boot. "How can she just dance with him, and smile like nothing is wrong with the world. Doesn't she miss me" Questions kept racing through Draco's mind as he continued to watch Hermione.  
  
"Drakie are you listening to me" Pansy asked pouting.  
  
"Now why in the hell would I listen to the pug" Draco said to himself and then smirked. "Of course I was listening to you Pansy."  
  
"Then what did I say" Pansy said glaring at him.  
  
"Shit" Draco murmured to himself. " How you came upon such a fabulous dress" Draco said guessing.  
  
"You were listening Drakie-Poo" Pansy said slinging her arms around his middle and crushing him in a hug.  
  
"Pansy I need air, I have to breath" Draco ground out through clenched teeth.  
  
"Sorry Drakie" Pansy said with a small smile.  
  
"I cannot believe that I am here with this ignoramus." Draco thought " Just remember you are doing it to get Hermione back, so that she will know what she is missing."  
  
Meanwhile Hermione couldn't bare to watch Draco and Pansy, so she turned all her attention to Terry Boot, who reminded her of Draco Malfoy back in third year, she wanted to slap to stupid smile off of his face, while he went on telling her how successful his family was in the muggle world, and how girls back home adored him. She heard a high pitched squeal and looked to where it came from and saw Pansy wrap her arms around Draco's middle. "You would think by the looks of things he told her she won the lottery." Hermione mumbled in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"He probably told her, he would sleep with her, He is always such an arrogant git." Terry said with the air of indifference.  
  
"He wouldn't" Hermione said to herself softly.  
  
"What was that Mione" Terry ask lifting his hand to caress her cheek.  
  
"Nothing Terry, and just who gave you permission to rub my cheek like that." Hermione said in a low voice.  
  
"Let's go to the gardens Mione" Terry said with a small smile. "It is much quieter there."  
  
"No thank-you Terry." Hermione said as she continued to dance with the conceited git.  
  
~~  
  
Draco looked over at Hermione and Boot in time to see him caressing his Mione's face. "How dare he" Draco said to himself. As the word Mione drifted from Terry's lips in Draco's range of hearing. "I need to do something fast that will have her begging to come back, before she goes out to the gardens with that jerk. When Draco noticed that Hermione was watching he bent his head toward Pansy's and kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss, nor a very passionate one either, and it left Draco with the feeling that he needed to brush his teeth. He looked back up in triumph, expecting to see Hermione coming running to him begging to be forgiven, only to find where his Hermione and Boot were Dancing, Terry stood there with a confused look on his face, and Hermione was gone. "Shit" Draco said out loud that time.  
  
~~  
  
Ron was standing on the back wall gazing at the crowd, when he saw Draco kiss Pansy. "Why didn't she listen to me, I knew he would do something like that." Ron said to himself, as he saw Hermione run out of the Great Hall. "I should go after her, but I am not talking to her until she apologizes, that or she locks herself in the loo and another troll invades Hogwarts.  
  
~~  
  
"Did you see that" Ginny ask her eyes wide.  
  
"No Gin, what was it." Harry ask looking at his girlfriend.  
  
"Draco just kissed Pansy, and Hermione saw the whole thing." Ginny said her eyes still wide.  
  
"Where is Hermione at now" Harry ask concern in his voice.  
  
"She left I think, I don't see her in the crowd." Ginny said as she scanned the crowd with her eyes. "How could he be such a Moron" Ginny ask .  
  
"He is a Malfoy" Harry said softly.  
  
"Maybe I should go and Talk to Hermione" Ginny said as she started to pull away from Harry.  
  
"Knowing Hermione she would probably wand this time to herself you can talk to her in the Morning." Harry said softly.  
  
"Your right" Ginny said as she and Harry resumed dancing.  
  
~~  
  
Hermione quickly fled the Great Hall, "I cannot believe him, well he can have that slut for all I care, I'm done" Hermione said as she marched to the owlery to send the letter to her mother. "If mum sends one more owl asking me to come home early I will talk to Professor Dumbledore about it and go home, especially if she needs me." Hermione quickly sent the owl and headed back to the Head's Common Room, she needed time to be alone time to think. 


	37. 36

Thank you to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it. You guys have been great. Sorry that it has been taking me so long to update. With college and all there is a lot that goes on. LoL doesn't everyone enjoy school. Hopefully I will be able to update while I am out for break this month. Though I will not be updating during the week of Christmas and the week of the 30th. I am having surgery on the 30th and will more than likely be out of commission for a week. So thank you all. I don't own anything H.P. related.  
  
Chapter 36 Hermione sat in the common room silently thinking about what had happened at the ball. "He is such a jerk" she muttered to herself. "I really don't want to be here when he comes in after his date with the slut." Hermione said softly to herself. "If he even comes in at all." So Hermione slowly got up off her couch and went to her room.  
  
"How was it dear" Kay the mirror ask softly.  
  
"Crummy, a disaster, one of the worst nights of my Hogwarts days."  
Hermione replied  
Softly.  
  
"What happened dear?"  
  
"Draco went with that slut; he kissed her in the middle of the Great  
Hall" Hermione  
sighed as she lay face down on her bed.  
  
"Are you ok dear?" The mirror ask softly.  
  
"Of course I am ok" Hermione said sitting up, "I've been through worse  
right, I will be  
fine."  
  
"That is the spirit dear." Kay said in a cheery voice.  
  
"I am going to go to bed" Hermione said as she got up and grabbed her  
pj's and quickly  
slipped them on and climbed into bed. "Kay don't tell the other  
mirrors about this"  
Hermione said as she rolled over, and closed her eyes.  
  
"If that is what you want dear." Kay said softly as Hermione's soft  
breaths filled the  
room.  
  
~~  
  
"Where did Hermione go" Draco ask himself softly as he scanned the  
Great Hall, with  
Pansy still in his arms.  
  
"Where is who" Pansy ask looking up at Draco pouting.  
  
"Was I talking to you" Draco snapped.  
"Well aren't you just all of a sudden in a bad mood." Pansy said her  
pout still on her face.  
  
"Pansy I am afraid that I must end out date." Draco said his voice  
showing no regret.  
  
"Drakie" Pansy whined as Draco started to walk off.  
  
"What" Draco said turning around.  
  
"You can't just leave me." Pansy whined.  
  
"Watch me" Draco said smirking as he continued to stalk out of the  
Great Hall.  
~~  
  
"Do you think Hermione is all right Harry" Ginny ask softly as they  
were dancing.  
  
"Hermione is tough, always has been she will be fine." Harry said his  
voice equally as  
soft.  
  
"I hope you are right Harry" Ginny said.  
  
"Of course I am right, I am the boy-who-lived." Harry said cheekily.  
  
"Harry" Ginny said slapping his arm lightly.  
~~  
  
Draco walked into the common room to be greeted with a roaring fire  
and no Hermione  
insight, "Where is she" Draco said to himself. Draco walked up to his  
room and over to  
where the mirror sat. "Mirror" Draco said in a loud tone, "Mirror I am  
talking to you" He  
roared this time.  
  
"I do have a name you know" The mirror replied in a low tone.  
  
"Ok then EJ, I need some information." Draco said looking at the  
mirror.  
  
"What could you possibly need at this time of night?" EJ ask.  
  
"I need to know if Hermione is in her room" Draco said his voice soft.  
  
"Give me a minute" EJ said and then all was silent in the room.  
  
Draco started to pace the floor waiting for EJ's reply when he heard  
what sounded like  
someone clearing their throat. "Well" Draco ask.  
  
"Hermione told Kay not to give out any information to me." EJ said in  
a low voice.  
  
"What" Draco said his eyes narrowing.  
"Apparently she doesn't want you in her business." EJ said in a louder  
voice.  
  
"Why is it this difficult?" Draco said sitting on his bed.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" EJ ask.  
  
"No I have tried everything I can do to win her back, making her  
jealous, didn't seem to  
Work now I am out of ideas." Draco said putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Have you ever tried to apologize?" EJ said.  
  
"Malfoy's do not apologize." Draco said stubbornly.  
  
"You should try it just this once, It may work you know." EJ said.  
  
"You know I don't really like the thought of apologizing, but this may  
work, I may try  
that tomorrow."  
  
"Good now go to sleep." EJ said.  
  
"Right, thanks EJ." Draco said as he got under the covers and drifted  
off to sleep his  
dreams filled with ways he would apologize to Hermione.  
  
~~  
There was a slight tapping at Hermione's window in the early hours of  
the morning,  
Which seemed to alert Kay. "Hermione" Kay called softly "Hermione" She  
called a little  
louder.  
  
"Hmmm" Hermione said softly.  
  
"There is an owl at the window." Kay said.  
  
"Oh" Hermione said softly as she climbed out of bed, and clambered  
over to the window  
to let the owl in. The owl flew in and landed on Hermione's desk,  
sticking out its leg.  
"Alright" Hermione said as she untied the letter from the owl's leg  
and it quickly flew  
back out the open window. Hermione went back and closed the window and  
sat down on  
her bed and grabbed her wand quickly casting a lighting spell, to read  
the letter that was  
just delivered.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I am sorry to ask you to come home so early. It is just your  
father's birthday is coming  
up and I don't want to go through this alone. I know Rick is here, but  
I need you to be  
here to. Plus I have some exciting news, so could you see is you could  
come home early Love Mum  
  
"who is the letter from?" Kay ask softly.  
  
"My mother" Hermione said with a sad smile.  
  
"oh" Kay said.  
  
"I have to pack and talk to Dumbledore." Hermione said as she got up and grabbed her wand mumbling a few spells her clothes packed into her trunk and she shrunk it. "Kay don't tell Draco, or the other mirrors, I don't want him to know." Hermione stressed.  
  
"ok, Hermione you have my word." Kay said softly.  
  
"Thank-you" Hermione said as she put her trunk in her robe pocket and slipped out of the room and the common room to talk to the Headmaster. 


	38. 37

I do not own H.P. or anything else that belongs to J.K. Rowling. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I know it has taken me a long time to post, but alas I have been in the hospital, not a fun experience. And it has taken me a while to become well enough to think since my surgery. If anyone has any suggestions or questions or comments feel free to let me know.  
  
Chapter 37  
  
Hermione quietly tiptoed out of the common room she didn't want to awaken Draco just to see him give her a cold stare and then slam his door on returning to his room, which had happened in the past quite a few times since their disagreement. She quickly made it to the Headmasters office and gave the stone gargoyle the password. "Why Miss Granger it is a surprise to see you here so early is there anything I can do for you" Dumbledore ask holding in a yawn.  
  
"I am sorry to bother you so early Headmaster, but you see my mother has sent me an owl" Hermione said wringing her hands together "She needs me to come home as soon as possible and I was wondering if I could go on holiday a bit early." She finished looking at the Headmaster. Hermione hated asking to leave early, and she hated the fact that in a way she wished that Dumbledore would forbid her to go, even say she couldn't go home this winter holiday, but she couldn't leave her mother alone with Rick, it was the only mother Hermione had ever known and she couldn't bear it if something happened to her.  
  
"Well Miss Granger I must say this is the first time a head student has ask me to go on vacation early, but if you feel your mother is in need of you home that much then I won't question that fact and I will grant you permission to go home early, on the basis that you take one of the school owls incase that you need to contact us, and that you promise to be at the train station at half an hour early to help supervise the students, so that they won't get into any sort of mischief." Dumbledore said  
  
"Yes sir" Hermione said with a small smile.  
  
"Alright here is a cage that you can put one of the school owls in , I will have Professor Snape accompany you to Hogsmeade and put you on a train that will take you back to platform 9 ¾ ." Dumbledore said handing Hermione the cage.  
  
"Thank you sir" Hermione said as she started to leave the Office.  
  
"One moment Miss Granger, Please do not forget that any homework that is assigned while you are away must be completed, I will have it owled to you, and also Professor Snape will meet you in the main hallway as soon as you get the owl." Dumbledore said with a slight nod.  
  
"Yes sir" Hermione said opening the door, "Merry Christmas" She said softly as she headed down the steps.  
"Yes Merry Christmas to you to Miss Granger." Dumbledore replied as she disappeared from view.  
  
~~  
  
Hermione quickly ran to the owlery and got one of the school's brown owls and headed down to the spot where she was supposed to meet Professor Snape. "Miss Granger" Snape drawled out slowly.  
  
"Professor" Hermione said nodding her head in greeting.  
  
"Yes then lets go, wouldn't want you to miss your train now would we" Snape said in his monotone voice. "It would be such a pity." Hermione just scowled.  
  
"Why does he seem to hate me so much, is it because I am friends with Harry?" Hermione questioned herself, "Or is there something more to it then that." Hermione stole a look at Professor Snape as they were walking along to one of Hogwarts Carriages. He was scowling as usual, not even a hit of a smile as the December air hit Hermione's face tingeing it a slight pink. They soon arrived at Hogsmeade and Snape quickly saw Hermione to the train station. "I hope you have a good holiday's Professor" Hermione said smiling at her Potions Master.  
  
"When she smiles she almost resembles Athena" Snape said to himself, "Impossible that girl is a muggle child no resemblance to my Athena." " You to Miss Granger" Snape said not even trying to smile as she turned away and walked back toward the carriage his robes billowing behind him. And with that Hermione Granger boarded the train that would take her back to her home in muggle London.  
  
~~ Draco awoke to the sun shining into his eyes, and calmly rolled over and shoved his head under his feather pillow. "Damn Sun" Her muttered as he started to resume his sleeping.  
  
"Wake up Draco" His mirror called.  
  
"What do you want" Draco muttered from underneath his pillow.  
  
"Is today not the day you plan on apologizing to Hermione, you know the day that you make everything right again, and then this place is once more a good place to live" EJ the mirror ask  
  
Draco suddenly jumped out of bed, "Of course how could I forget." He said as he quickly found some clothes and changed and ran out of his room and strait to Hermione's knocking on the door. Draco had been knocking for about two minutes when he decided that Hermione may still be in bed so he decided to yell her name, when he still didn't get any answer he slowly opened the door to be met with the sight of a made bed, with no Hermione and the trunk at the foot of her bed was missing. "Where is she Kay" Draco ask the mirror.  
  
"Where is who dear" The mirror ask playing dumb.  
  
"You know who I am talking about where is Hermione" Draco said his voice low.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't tell you" The mirror said in a calm voice.  
  
"What do you mean you can't tell me" Draco roared.  
  
"She ask me not to" Kay replied.  
  
"Grrrr" Draco said as he stomped out of the room and down to the Great Hall where he knew Dumbledore would be, and where he could get some answers. 


	39. 38

First of all I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I know it has taken me a long time to update, but with college starting back and everything I have been extremely busy.  
  
Chapter 38  
  
Draco walked into the Great Hall, and looked up at the staff table to be met with Dumbledore's twinkling eyes, his fists clinched and he stiffly continued his journey to the Slytherin table. But taking a second look back he noticed that Professor Snape was not in attendance this morning and that was highly unusual.  
"Attention Students" Dumbledore said as he rose from his seat. "As you know holidays are start at the beginning of next week. Yes I know that seems like such a long time away but, as an early present from the staff and I we are going to be holding a Christmas banquet the night before you leave, please wear dressy clothes." Dumbledore said as he sat down and breakfast soon appeared on the tables.  
Draco hurried through his meal and quickly strode to the staff table. "Professor Dumbledore can I have a word with you" Draco ask forcing himself not to yell.  
"Why yes Mr. Malfoy, why don't you go and wait in my office I will be there with you shortly." Dumbledore said.  
"Thank you sir" Draco said as he left the Great Hall and headed toward the Headmasters office. Draco had only been there for about ten minutes when the old professor arrived.  
"What can I help you with Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore as in a kind voice.  
  
"Do you know where Hermione is" Draco blurted out.  
"As a matter of fact I do" Dumbledore replied this had caught his interest.  
"Where is she" Draco ask his voice had a pleading quality to it.  
"Her mother requested that she return for holidays early, she came and ask me this morning so I let her go on home." Dumbledore said "Why do you ask."  
"You let her go home, are you out of your mind." Draco roared as the office door came open and Serveus Snape walked in.  
"Have I not taught you any better Draco you are in Slytherin not some measly Gryffindor.  
"It is ok Severus I would like young Mr. Malfoy to explain that statement." "Her adoptive father beats the shit out of her" Draco roared "and if that isn't bad enough" Draco started but there was a tap at the window.  
"Just one moment Mr. Malfoy let me get the owl then you can continue on with your story." Dumbledore opened the window and let the owl in taking the letter that was tied to his leg, and quickly reading it, a twinkle lit up his eyes. "Severus they have found the identiy of your daughter at last this letter proves it." Dumbledore said.  
"Who is she" Severus ask leaning forward in the chair he now occupied.  
"I think it best we hear the rest of Mr. Malfoy's story." Dumbledore said looking at Draco. "Go on"  
"He raped her, she is terrified of him, she was waiting for the letter well the one you know about hoping that her real family would come and take her away, help her mother, but now she is gone and in great danger, and it is your bloody fault."  
"I am sure Miss. Granger has her wand and can take care of herself." Severus said looking at Draco.  
"How would you bloody know?" Draco raged throwing his hands up in the air.  
"She is a smart witch, she will be fine" severus said again. "Yes she is her father's daughter, you should be proud Serveus." Dumbledore said." "Miss Granger is my daughter." Serveus said in a whisper. Dumbledore nodded his head," why the hell didn't you say so we have to go get her right away" Severus said his voice getting lower "Let us be sensible, if she does not write within a week we will go and fetch her." Dumbledore said sparking cries of outrage from both Draco and Severus 


	40. 39

Hermione slowly opened her bedroom door, a small squeak emitted from it. She shut her eyes tightly hoping that Rick didn't hear it from down stairs. She looked both ways down the hallway before she dared to venture out. If Rick came upon her at anytime she would have no way of escaping, the bastard made sure of that. She couldn't believe her own stupidity, the way she came home early for Christmas holiday because her mother ask. Everything was fine at first like it was back in the beginning. Rick wasn't there. Her mother said he went to visit some of his family in the opposite town, like a fool Hermione believed her. The scene replayed in her mind almost nightly. She couldn't make the images go away, how she wished they would just disappear.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Hermione" Anne called as she got out of the cab.  
  
"Mom" Hermione said timidly peering over her shoulder.  
  
"Why so nervous dear" Anne ask a bit of a nervous laugh in her voice.  
  
"Must have been the long train ride home" Hermione said giving a small smile.  
  
"Well dear come in we have so much to talk about now that you are home" Anne said with a bright smile.  
  
"What did you need to tell me?" Hermione ask a hint of question in her voice. "I got the letter, I came as soon as I could"  
  
"Lets talk about it inside dear it's a bit chilly out here don't you think" Anne said as she picked up Hermione's small piece of luggage and carried it inside holding the door open for Hermione to follow. Which Hermione did almost grudgingly. "Sit down Honey make yourself at home, this is your home you know." Anne said with a forced smile.  
  
"Alright Mom" Hermione said as she took a seat and put her hand in the pocket of her robes. She could feel the cool piece of wood slide between her fingers. A feeling of safety washed over her, she knew Rick couldn't hurt her as long as she had her wand.  
  
"Dear why don't you take off your robes? Since you're in a muggle neighborhood now, what if the neighbors were to drop by?" Anne ask worry in her voice.  
  
"Alright mom, I'll just go put my robes up in my room, and come back down." Hermione said as she started to get up.  
  
"No need to do that dear, we will just put it in the closet in the entrance hall, that way you can put it back on again when you go back to school" Anne said with a smile.  
  
"Well" Hermione said almost hesitantly "Okay I'll put it in the entrance hall closet" she said heading toward the hallway.  
  
"No dear let me do that for you, you should relax if I know you you've been working much too hard at school." Anne said reaching out her hand for Hermione's robe.  
  
Hermione thought for a minute hesitating, but Rick isn't here at the moment she decided, I can always get my wand before he gets home. "Alright Mom" Hermione said with a bit of hesitance reaching her the robe.  
  
"That was my worst mistake" Hermione whispered to herself as she inched herself into the hallway. "I should have realized that something was up, but no I trusted her." A silent tear escaped Hermione's eye, as she started to make it slowly toward the stairs that would aid her in her escape for freedom. Flashback  
  
"So mom?" Hermione said with a nervous smile "What was the news you wanted to tell me" She ask  
  
"It's wonderful Hermione simply wonderful" Anne said with a genuine smile.  
  
"What is it" Hermione ask  
  
"I'm going to have a baby" Anne said a wistful smile plastered on her face.  
  
"A-A-A Baby" Hermione said with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"Yes isn't it wonderful" Anne ask.  
  
"Yeah mum if that is sure that is what you want." Hermione said a bit hesitantly.  
  
"I can't believe it my first real child, not someone else's; I have never been able to get pregnant before. My baby oh it's going to be perfect" Anne said getting caught up in the moment.  
  
"what about Rick" Hermione questioned softly fear for the new baby in her voice.  
  
"Rick won't harm the new baby, he says there is no chance of it being a freak, and that we won't cast it aside like some people" Anne said in a soft apologetic voice.  
  
"I'm not a freak" Hermione said in outrage "And I was not someone's castoff it's not my REAL parents fault that they couldn't keep me" Hermione exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Hermione dear do calm down" A menacing voice said from the door of the hallway. "I'm sure your mother didn't mean that you were a freak, she's just caught up in the moment, and remembered my words. As should you be, you're going to have a brother or a sister." Rick said in a low, cold, voice.  
  
"I feel pity for the child that has to grow up around you, you're a bastard and a monster" Hermione raged as she jumped from her sitting position on the couch.  
  
"Really Hermione, you should be grateful that I allow you to live here with us, and that I don't kick you out on the streets" Rick said with a mock shocked expression.  
  
"I would rather live on the streets than here with you, Thank God I am going back to school" Hermione said glaring at Rick.  
  
"Oh is that so, I don't think so Hermione, We've decided as we are your family, your only family" Rick said stressing the word only " That you are not to return to that awful school, where there are loads of freaks to ruin your mind, that is if you haven't already lost it" Rick said in a cold voice. "Anne would you mind leaving the room, Hermione and I need to talk" Rick said in a sweet voice.  
  
"Sure Honey" Anne said placing one hand on her stomach protectively, as she went to exit the room, Not looking back at Hermione but simply walking out as if everything is fine.  
  
"You can't decide whether or not I go back to Hogwarts." Hermione said in a defiant tone.  
  
"Oh but you see I can, your mother gave me the control to all of her, I mean our funds, that is where the money for your schooling comes from, is it not" Rick said in a matter of fact tone. " Now you have two choices, and I will give you two days to decide you can stay here forget all that rubbish they have been teaching you in that silly school of yours, or you can well lets just say disappear." Rick said in a menacing tone.  
  
"You wouldn't get away with that" Hermione said though her voice was shaking. "My friends would come looking for me, and then you would be sorry."  
  
"Oh but I know you better than you think I do, I know you didn't tell Harry or Ron what has been going on, you knew better than that and those are your closest friends. See I know you didn't tell them because if you did they wouldn't have let you come this holiday, and here you are right in my clutches where you can't escape. I told you, you would never be able to get away from me" Rick said stepping closer to her. Hermione looked around Rick to where the entrance hall stood, if only she could get to her wand. "Don't even think about it Hermione, I have what you are looking for right here" Rick said pulling out Hermione's wand. "You are at my mercy." That night Rick gave Hermione one of the worst beatings of her life, she was sure her right arm was broken, but there was no way to know for sure. Both of her eyes were almost swelled shut, and she had bruises the size of grapefruits on her stomach and back, but no Rick couldn't stop there he never could he had to degrade her even more by taking from her what wasn't freely given. That was two days ago. Rick had also boarded up her window so no owls could go in our out, and she wasn't allowed out of her room unless supervised by her mother or Rick himself. She could have lived with it if it was just for the holidays, but she feared she would never go back to Hogwarts again, she would never see Draco again, or find out who her real parents are. Hermione was afraid; she wouldn't live past this holiday, because she would never give in to Rick, never. Death would be a better alternative right now that is why she was risking everything she had left tonight to send a letter to Draco explaining why she didn't return from Christmas break. What had happened? And that if something did happen to her, to open the letter she was to receive right after the break about her real parents and let them know what happened to her, and to tell Harry and Ron she loved them, and was sorry for not telling them what was going on at school. She didn't want to worst to happen, she feared it, and she would rather face Voldermort without her wand, instead of Rick. At least Voldermort would make it quick, but no she feared her death would be long and painful at the hands of Rick. Draco was now her only hope. 


	41. 40

I do not own H.P. or anything associated with it. I only own the plot. Plus I am a poor college student so there is really nothing to take lol. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. I really appreciate it. Yes I know I am not that great at grammar, but I am trying. I am also sorry that it has taken me so long to update, college is hectic  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
Draco was sitting in the head's common room trying to come up with a plan to get to Mione's house when he heard the portrait slam shut. Draco startled slightly (though he would never admit it) stood up as the Head of his house and Potions Master strode into the room. "Mr. Malfoy, am I correct in assuming you want to get Hermione out of her house as soon as possible?" Severus ask raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Yes Sir, but didn't the Head Master say we wait a week or until we got a letter?" Draco said in a low tone.  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy, I don't know about you but" Severus was cut off by a tapping at the window.  
  
"Excuse me professor let me get the owl." Draco said as he strode to the window and opened it. Draco scanned the letter quickly, and dropped it on the floor his face going paler than normal.  
"What is it Mr. Malfoy?" Serves ask.  
"Hermione needs me" Draco said his voice a bit shaky. Severus went and picked up the letter and scanned it with his eyes. "we have to go to Dumbledore" Draco said his voice calming.  
"There is no time we must go now" Severus said "we have to leave now, is her house connected by floo" he ask.  
  
"I don't know the Weasley girl would know" Draco said scribbling something on a piece of paper and giving it to the owl "take this to Ginny Weasley." The owl quickly flew off and returned moments later with a reply.  
  
I don't see why I should tell you, but yes it is on the floo list.  
  
Ginny Both Draco and Severus read the letter. "Tie Hermione's letter back to the owl quickly and send it to Dumbledore." Snape ordered. Draco did this as quickly as he could and then met Snape near the head's fireplace. "Well what are you waiting for lets go boy." Snape barked as he pushed Draco into the fireplace with a hand full of powder. ~~  
  
Hermione was tiptoeing as quietly as she could when the old stair let out a groan. Hermione shut her eyes tightly hoping that Rick didn't hear it, but her prayers were unanswered as a figure loomed at the top of the staircase. "What do you think you are doing you filthy whore." Ricks loud voiced boomed. Hermione shivered not daring to move from the spot on the steps. "Well what are you waiting for don't make me come down there." Rick yelled again, bringing Hermione's mother to the door of the room she shared with Rick.  
  
"Mom" Hermione whispered looking at her mother through her swollen eyes.  
  
"She won't help you Hermione, you see she doesn't want to injury the baby, do you dear?" Rick ask in a sickly sweet voice. "Now get your ass up here." Hermione didn't move instead she was weighing her options in her mind, she could try to run, but Rick would surely catch up with her since she was in no physical condition to outrun anyone, but that was better than submitting herself to the abuse right. Rick sensing her attitude spoke up "Hermione if you do not come to me this instant then I will be forced to hurt your mother, baby or not" Rick said in a low tone. Hermione once again looked up at her mother, tears were cascading down her adoptive mothers face as she looked at Ricks back pleadingly.  
"Can't you just leave her alone" Hermione's mother said in a small voice. "Just let her go back to school, she won't be a bother anymore." She ask again.  
  
"Did I ask for your opinion woman?" Rick roared. "She will not go back to that freak school ever, she is mine as you are." He roared louder.  
  
"Rick please we have a baby on the way one that will love you, that won't be a witch or wizard." Hermione's mom called again as Rick started down the stairs toward Hermione who was still routed in her spot, but the plea fell on deaf ears as he continued his advance on Hermione.  
  
Hermione couldn't move, her feet wouldn't listen to her brain and she saw Rick getting closer and closer, he was only two steps away when he reached out to grab her. Finally Hermione's body complied with her brain and she went to avoid his grasp on to tumble down the stairs and land in a heap at the bottom.  
  
"Hermione dear don't be so clumsy, people will start to ask how you got all of those bruises." Rick said in a soft voice, "now why don't you be a good little girl, and tell Daddy what you were doing out of your room."  
  
"You are not my father" Hermione spat from her position on the floor.  
  
"I am going to let that one go for the moment, but remember you are in no position to be talking to me that way." Rick said as he stood looking down over Hermione's body, he reach down and picked her up by her neck. "Now lets finish this in the living room, I would just hate for your mother to have to see this." He said in a low voice as he threw Hermione into the living room, she skidded to a halt just in front of the family fireplace. Rick knelt down next to Hermione his back to the fireplace as he none to gently ripped her shirt from her body and pawed at her breast living them bruised.  
  
"Stop" Hermione whimpered, as Rick placed his knee on Hermione's left ribs pressing down where they were already cracked from numerous times of abuse.  
  
"Don't you like this honey, come on tell the truth." Rick said his eyes gleaming with malice, as he tore open her pants, leaving her in only underwear, which was quickly gotten rid of to.  
  
"No" Hermione pleaded as Rick jammed his finger into her opening, Hermione withered in pain, as he continued quickly adding another finger. Hermione was slowly loosing consciousness as Rick's escapades continued. Seeing this Rick quickly took out his manhood, he wanted her to see this, to feel the pain. As he Positioned himself over Hermione ready to dive in a bright light filled the room, and Hermione whispered one word as she fell into oblivion "Draco".  
  
~~ Draco stepped out of the fire place to a view he hoped that he wouldn't see, there Hermione lay with a man twice her size on top of her. He couldn't tell if she was even alive but then he heard it uttered so softly from her lips "Draco." He couldn't see her body but this man Rick his mind spat in his head would pay, Draco only stepped away from the fire when Severus stepped out. Draco saw the rage on his head of houses face and smirked. Oh yes this man would pay alright. ~~ Rick stopped what he was doing when he saw the flashes of light and looked down on Hermione's face "Who in the hell is Draco" He muttered to himself, as he slowly got up and kicked the unconscious girl one last time, turning around to see how the fire place had suddenly lit itself, only to be met with the site of two men, and neither of them looking to happy, hell they looked downright dangerous. "Who in the hell are you and what are you doing in my home" Rick yelled quickly stuffing himself back into his pants.  
  
"I could ask you the same question" The taller man with black hair seethed.  
  
"What are you on about" Rick demanded as both the men in front of him pulled a stick from the pockets of their robes.  
  
"What in the bloody hell do you think you were doing with my daughter I should kill you" The taller of the men said again as he advanced upon Rick.  
  
"No please, it's not what it looks like" Rick said his voice cracking as the man advanced upon him.  
  
"So you weren't about to rape my daughter, and you didn't just kick her unconscious body." The man ask a steely tone to his voice, but before he could answer Severus cast a spell sending him into the wall. "Feeble attempt of a muggle unconscious after one spell, I should cast a few of the unforgivable on him" Severus said darkly as he kicked him in the abdomen in his unconscious state.  
  
"That will be quite enough Severus, As I have brought a few ministry officials, Let us just tend to young Hermione here." Albus said as he indicated a battered and bruised Hermione who was gently cradled in Draco's arms wearing his cloak but still unconscious.  
  
"You are right of course Albus" Snape said looking over his shoulder once more at the pathetic excuse of a muggle that was being bound by aurors.  
  
"Don't take my baby" A woman yelled from the top of the staircase, as she hurried down toward the throng of people.  
  
"Take her on Draco, Severus I will take care of Hermione's adoptive mother." Albus said as he pushed them toward the fireplace. 


	42. 41

First of all I want to say I am sorry for taking so long to update. Second thank you to all the reviewers. Hopefully I will be able to update in a more timely fashion from now on. Christmas-Snowflake  
  
Chapter 41  
  
"What is the meaning of this" Madam Pomfrey (sp?) said in a high pitched voice as she glanced at the two men who stumbled through the fireplace of the infirmary.  
  
"Hermione is hurt." Draco said motioning to the girl that he held in his arms.  
  
"Well why didn't you say so in the first place hurry Draco put her on the bed" Madam Pomfrey said motioning Draco to a bed in the corner. "What are you doing here Severus" She ask looking at the Dark haired man.  
  
"Hermione is my daughter." Severus said as he stalked to where the battered girl lay. "I would appreciate if you didn't dilly dally around either and get on with her treatment."  
  
Madam Pomfrey huffed and looked at Draco, "I am sure she wouldn't want you here so if you don't mind leaving so I can have a look at her." She said looking down her nose at Draco.  
  
"I am her boyfriend, and I am not leaving" Draco said crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"If it is ok with Snape then fine" She said as she waved her wand and Hermione was in a white hospital gown, making her look paler than even Draco himself, and her bruises stand out ten times as worse. Madam Pomfrey muttered a few charms and spells making the worst of the bruises fade but then clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Some healing she is just going to have to do the muggle way."  
  
"Why is that" Severus ask.  
"It is not wise to give a bone healing potion to someone who is unconscious Severus you and I both know that, and at least four of her ribs are cracked if not broke it is lucky she didn't puncture a lung."  
"Well can't you bring her to?" Draco ask looking at Madam Pomfrey. "If we wanted to risk brain damage then by all means we could just bring her to, but seeing as she has been through a traumatic experience by the looks of things then we must wait it out, let her wake up on her own." Madam Pomfrey said as she turned to go back into her office.  
"Do you think she will wake anytime soon?" Professor Snape said in a whisper.  
"She will wake when she is ready, when she is healed, for now all we can do is make her comfortable and hope she feels safe enough to wake. I would suggest that you both go to bed, and come see her after a good breakfast" Madam Pomfrey said looking at the both of them.  
"She has been alone enough through all of this I will not leave her" Draco said as he walked to her side and gently took her delicate pale hand in his.  
"I thought I lost her once, I won't lose her again." Snape said in a deadly quite whisper.  
"Suit yourselves gentlemen, but I expect you to be on your best behavior this is a infirmary." Madam Pomfrey said as she went into her office. ~~  
  
"Please." Hermione's adoptive mother pleaded with Dumbledore clutching the front of his robes, "Let me see my little girl, she needs her mother with her."  
  
"You will be able to see Hermione if she awakens and wants to see you not a second more." Dumbledore said his eyes holding no amusement in them.  
  
"Hermione is my daughter I raised her, I gave her a place to live, Not that wizard who claims to be her father." Hermione's mother argued.  
  
"But you failed to protect her, from someone you married; you sent a letter begging her to come home, luring her into a trap. Is that love? Yes I agree that Hermione needed a mother, unfortunately her real mother couldn't be there for her, but you, you have no excuse, You could have done something, called the police, owled me a letter for goodness sakes you owled Hermione one, but did you. It would serve you right if Hermione never talked to you again." Dumbledore said his eyes a dark blue, "But fortunately for you my grand-daughter seems to have a forgiving heart." Dumbledore said as he walked to the fireplace and quickly flooed to the hospital wing to see about his long lost grand-daughter. 


	43. 42

Yes I know it has taken me like 9 million years to update, but a lot has been going on in my life and I just started a new job. Yay for work. NOT. So here is chapter 42. Hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Dumbledore had just flooed into the infirmary as Madam Pomfrey was heading back toward her office. "Poppy" Dumbledore acknowledged her with a nod of his head.  
"Albus" Poppy said as she walked over to the old wizard."  
"How is Hermione" Albus ask his voice soft his eyes looking toward the bed in which the girl lay pale and unmoving.  
"She has suffered a lot, There isn't much I can do, except give her potions for the pain." Poppy said. "She could have severe brain damage or memory loss if we try to wake her."  
"I was afraid of that, when I told them to bring her to you" Dumbledore said his twinkle that was usually present was absent from his eyes. "Has anyone sent a message to Mr. Potter, or Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore ask a little louder, startling Draco from his trace of just staring at Hermione.  
"No Albus no one has sent those two pests anything" Severus said with a frown. "Well someone should do that they are close friends of hers and they should know what has happened to her" Albus said looking thoughtful. "But only the basic that her step father beat her, I see no need to go into further detail unless she wants to when she awakens." Dumbledore quickly summoned a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled a quick note.  
Harry and Ron,  
Hermione was rescued from her abusive home this evening by Professor Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. She is currently in the hospital wing, unconscious It would be best if you waited to see her in the morning, I mean it you two!  
  
Sincerely Albus Dumbledore.  
  
After Albus wrote the letter he quickly said a spell and his wand light up a light purple. "Tinker Take this to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore told the house elf  
  
"N-n-n-n-o-o-o-o Problem "Tinker squeaked as he quickly popped out of the room.  
  
"Well that takes care of that mess" Dumbledore said, "Harry and Ron will finally be able to stop worrying about Hermione.  
  
"Yeah and they will be down here in about 5 mins, with an invisibility cloak or something of that sort. "Serves grumbled.  
  
"Now Now Serves, No need to get hostile" Dumbledore said a small smile plastering his lips, "They are her two best friends"  
  
"Well just because they are her friends Doesn't mean I have to like them" Serves said turning away from Albus and watching Hermione." "Did Madam Pomfrey give you any more news" Draco ask looking up from Hermione's face.  
  
"She gave me the same news that she gave both of you" Dumbledore said with a grim smile.  
  
"Are the ministry going to do with Hermione's adoptive mother's husband" Serves ask his voice full of malice.  
  
"Rick" Draco spit out.  
  
"It is really up to the ministry on this one, but if he doesn't go on trial in the wizarding world he Hermione can press charges against him in the muggle world, once she awakens." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I wish I could have killed him" Serves said in a low voice, "Ripped every last muscle out of his worthless body and broke every last bone."  
  
"You just found your daughter again, Serves no need to get thrown into the prison. I am sure Hermione would want to get to know you from outside of a jail cell." Dumbledore stated.  
  
"True" Serves said as he became quite once again and just stared at Hermione.  
  
Just then there was a loud ruckus as Harry, Ron and Ginny burst through the Infirmary door all talking at once.  
  
"What happened" Harry ask loudly. "Is she going to be alright" Ginny ask softly. "What in the bloody Hell are they doing here" Ron yelled the loudest.  
  
"Mr. Weasley if you continue you yell in this infirmary around my daughter, I will physically remove you myself. "Snape said in a low menacing voice.  
  
"YOUR DAUGHTER" Ron yelled loudly before he passed out.  
  
"What happened here" Madam pomfrey ask looking at the redhead lying on the floor.  
  
"He just found out some very shocking news about hermione's true parentage." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well will someone revive him, I haven't got time for this, I have a more important case to look into." Madam Pomfrey said shaking her head, as she went back into her office.  
  
Dumbledore quickly said a spell that revived Ron, and Ron slowly sat up. "Did I hear what I think I heard???" Ron ask in a confused voice. "That Hermione is Serves Snapes' daughter, yes weasly that is what you heard and if you cannot take it in a quite manner, then I suggest you leave, Hermione needs her rest, and encouragement to wake up not someone yelling every five seconds." Draco said in a calm voice his eyes still focused on Hermione. 


	44. 43

I do not own anything except the plot of this story. Sorry It has taken me so long to update, with work and all it is hard to find time. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story, I greatly appreciate it. Chapter 43  
  
"Bloody hell who do you think you are telling me how to behave." Ron yelled his face redder than his hair.  
  
"I weasel as you know am Hermione's Boyfriend, and If you do not quite down Professor Snape isn't going to have to worry about you much longer I will personally remove you myself." Draco drawled in a cold voice still not looking from Hermione.  
  
Ron clenched his fists at his sides, a emitted a low growl, but as he opened his mouth to start another yelling session, Harry laid his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ron, Malfoy is right it isn't helping Hermione any to yell" Harry said in a low voice.  
  
"But Harry" Ron started.  
  
"Harry is right" Ginny said giving her brother a stern look "If the yelling is doing anything it is making the condition worse, and if you cannot act like an adult then go back to the tower, and someone will come for you when she awakes"  
  
"Ginny you can't possibly be taking Malfoys' side over mine." Ron said.  
  
"I can and I will, besides he is looking out for Hermione's well being, who else do you think went after her." Ginny said as she walked over beside Hermione's bed.  
  
"You were the one who went after Mione?" Harry ask  
  
"Of course I went after her, do think I would just abandon her" Draco said looking at Harry.  
  
"Well then I guess a thanks is in order then, never thought that I would be saying this Malfoy, but thanks for being there for our Mione." Harry said walking over to Draco and holding out his hand. Draco shook it.  
  
"No problem Potter there is nowhere else I would rather be than beside Hermione." Draco said with a small smile. "And I am not leaving till she wakes up" Draco added for the benefit of Madam Pomfrey who was still in her office.  
  
A week went by and Draco still sat by Hermione's beside, he didn't move unless he had to go to the loo, and that took no more than five minutes. Madam Pomfrey was starting to worry about his health, but no matter what she tried, she could not get the boy to go up to his common room and take a shower and perhaps rest for just an hour. Not even threatening him with detention would do any good, and that potions master was no better, He was in here more often than not. In fact he had even found a way to bring a class up to the infirmary just so he didn't have to be away from his daughter to long. So Madam Pomfrey sent an owl to Ginny Weasley asking her to meet her in her office.  
  
Ginny arrived promptly as Madam Pomfrey requested. "Yes Madam Pomfrey you wanted to see me" Ginny said coming through the door.  
  
"Yes Miss Weasley I know you aren't very good friends with Mr. Malfoy but I was wondering if you would help me in convincing him that he must at least go up and take a shower, and rest for at least an hour, he hasn't been out of this infirmary for more than I would say an hour in this week. He hasn't attended any classes, or even had any proper rest the boy is worn out." Madam Pomfrey said exasperated.  
  
"I will do what I can Madam Pomfrey." Ginny said with a small smile.  
  
"Thank-you child." Madam Pomfrey said as she went over to a cabinet in her office and pulled out a small vile of a blue potion. "This is a sleeping potion, I believe it would do Mr. Malfoy some good if he would take it. You and I both know with Hermione in the condition she is in, he will of course refuse, but if you were to get him so tea and slip this in it he won't taste a thing and within fifteen minutes he will be out sleeping like a baby." Madam Pomfrey explained holding the vile out to Ginny.  
  
"You want me to drug Malfoy." Ginny ask.  
  
"It is in his best interest dear he is going to worry himself sick if he doesn't get some rest." Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
"alright" Ginny said taking the vile and slipping it in her robe pocket, and heading out of the office toward Draco. 


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44  
  
"Draco" Ginny said coming up behind the boy laying a hand on his shoulder. Draco didn't even turn his head and acknowledge Ginny he continued staring at Hermione and holding her hand tightly.  
  
"yes" he said his voice sounding a little scratchy.  
  
"Maybe you should go up to the heads common room and take a shower and a nap" Ginny said softly no removing her hand.  
  
"No" Draco said with venom in his voice.  
  
"You want to look present able when Hermione wakes up don't you" Ginny said.  
  
Five minutes passed without a sound from Draco and finally he just nodded his head and began to stand up still no letting go of Hermione's hand. He leaned over slowly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry love, I will be back soon I promise" then he placed a kiss on her lips. He laid her hand gently back on the bed. He turned and looked at Ginny. "I will go and take a shower but I am not under any circumstances going to go to sleep Hermione needs me here."  
  
"What ever you want Draco, I will go to the kitchens and get you some food and some tea for after your shower and meet you in your common room." Ginny said as they both walked out of the infirmary door. There Ginny and Draco went separate ways him toward the head's common room and her toward the kitchens.  
  
As Ginny went into the kitchens house elves surrounded her asking what they could do to help her. But a House elf with two different colored socks and a red hat on his head pushed his way to the front. "How can Dobby help Ginny" Dobby ask  
  
"Can you be kind enough to bring a pot of tea to the head common room for Draco and maybe a sandwich of some sorts?" Ginny ask kindly.  
  
"Dobby would be proud to help Ginny" Dobby said with a lopsided grin.  
  
"There is another thing I must ask of you Dobby, I want you to put this vile of sleeping potion in the pot of tea for Draco, but you can't tell him" Ginny said  
  
"Dobby won't say a word to Draco" Dobby said taking the vile in his hands.  
  
"Thank you Dobby" Ginny said.  
  
"Tell Mr. Harry Potter, Dobby said Hi" Dobby said looking at Ginny.  
  
"Of course I will." Ginny said leaving the kitchen and heading to the head's common room.  
  
By the time that Ginny got to the head's common room Draco was sitting on one of the couches waiting for her, He had already taken his shower and had changed into clean robes. "The tea and sandwiches should be here at any moment" Ginny said sitting on a couch opposite of Draco when the Tea and Sandwiches appeared on the coffee table.  
  
"I really need to get back to Hermione, In case she wakes up" Draco said as he started to get up.  
  
"You can go back as soon as you have a bite to eat and a bit of tea, You haven't been eating well and Hermione would kill me if she knew I let you get away with making yourself sick." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh all right" Draco said picking up a turkey sandwich and taking a bite. Soon he had finished three sandwiches and was finishing off his first cup of tea when he yawned.  
  
"maybe you should go and take a nap" Ginny suggested a slight smile on her face.  
  
"No I have to get back to Hermione" Draco said standing up slowly.  
  
"Hermione will still be there when you wake up Draco, you need rest." Ginny said looking at him pointedly.  
  
"No" Draco said threw another yawn as he stretched his arms shaking his head to ward off the sleepiness.  
  
"Guess that is why Madam Pomfrey wanted me to give him the potion" Ginny said to herself as she watched Draco try to get the sleepy feeling away. "Why don't you finish off your cup of tea then we can walk together to the infirmary and see Hermione" Ginny said smiling.  
  
"I guess I could finish off my tea" Draco said as he bent down and picked up his cup drinking the last bit of it. Draco yawned again and suddenly he dropped his cup and it shattered when it hit the common room floor. Draco then fell back onto the couch his eyes closed his breathing even.  
  
"I thought that would never work" Ginny said laughing at the sight of Draco sprawled out on the couch. She took her wand from her pocket and levitated Draco into his bedroom and placing him on his bed. "You can see Mione when you wake up" She whispered trying not to make to much noise and covering him with a blanket from the couch. Ginny left the heads room and went back to the infirmary to tell Madam Pomfrey that Draco was asleep and should be back in a few hours.  
  
Madam Pomfrey and Ginny were in her office discussing how Ginny got Malfoy out of the infirmary and to the heads common room when they heard a groan coming from the patient area. They both ran to see what it was when they saw Hermione slowly opening her eyes and squinting at the bright lamps that were on.  
  
"Mione your awake." Ginny squealed as she ran to hug the older girl.  
  
"Not so loud Ginny" Hermione said her throat scratchy.  
  
"Miss Granger let me check you over" Madam Pomfrey said, "Then we shall call in the headmaster and your father."  
  
"My father" Hermione whispered looking at Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Yes dear he has been worried sick along with Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey said casting a few spells.  
  
"Where is Draco" Hermione whispered looking at Ginny.  
  
"He has been sitting here with you ever since you came back, I had to convice him that he wanted to look presentable when you awoke to make him go and take a shower, then we gave him a sleeping potion so he would get some rest" Ginny said.  
  
"Oh" Hermione said as Madam Pomfrey brought her some chocolate.  
  
"Would you like me to call in your father and Professor Dumbledore now?" Madam Pomfrey ask.  
  
"Yes please." Hermione said sitting up in the bed a little. Madam Pomfrey left to send an owl leaving Hermione with Ginny.  
  
"Who came and Got me" Hermione ask Ginny.  
  
"It was Draco and your Father" Ginny said smiling as she took a seat beside Hermione.  
  
"And I have been unconscious all this time" Hermione ask.  
  
"Yes you gave us all a fright." Ginny said, "Draco barely ever left your side, and your father only left when he had to."  
  
"Who is my father Ginny" Hermione ask looking at the younger girl.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to tell you or would you rather find out when he gets here." Ginny ask a little unsure.  
  
"Just tell me Gin" Hermione said. "It's Professor Snape, he nearly gave Ron a heart attack when he threatened to throw him out of the infirmary for yelling in your unconscious state. Ron even passed out" Ginny said.  
  
Hermione just stared at her as the infirmary door burst open and Professor Snape sauntered in. He stopped when he felt Hemione's eyes staring at him. He slowed down hesitantly walking toward her bed. "Your alright" He muttered as he reach her bedside.  
  
"Yes" Hermione said in a whisper "I'm alright"  
  
"Thank Merlin you are ok, if you hadn't been I would have killed that ignorant muggle with my bare hands." Snape said his voice harsh. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at her real father.  
  
"So it's true you are my real dad, all this time and you have been right here." Hermione whispered.  
  
"I thought you were dead, that they took and killed you when they killed your mother" Snape said in a low voice.  
  
"But you have been so unkind to me all this time." Hermione breathed out.  
  
"You looked so much like her, it was a reminder every day that my wife was gone, and so was my child. It was so uncanny I couldn't help but dislike you. I wondered what my baby would have been like and I saw her every time I looked at you, then I found out you were my child" Snape said.  
  
"I'm sorry I am such a painful reminder." Hermione said her voice low.  
  
"I couldn't believe you were alive, and when I found out I was so happy but then I found out you were in trouble, Draco and I arrived as soon as we could." Severus said with a small smile. "I know it is going to be hard for you to just accept me with open arms after the past seven years, but I will be patient Hermione, you are my daughter, and I love you"  
  
"It is going to take some time getting used to the fact." Hermione said with a thoughtful expression, "but I want to say thank-you for saving me, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there."  
  
"From now on I will always be here for you Hermione" Severus said in a very unlike Severus moment.  
  
"Thank-you" Hermione whispered as she gave him a small smile and a hug.  
  
"You need to let the poor dear rest Professor" Madam Pomfrey said giving him a stern look.  
  
"Alright' Severus said with a nod, giving one final smile to Hermione he swept out of the room.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey do you think it would be alright, if I go back to my rooms" Hermione ask with a pleading look.  
  
"Dear you need your rest" Madam Pomfrey said looking at the girl.  
  
"I would be much more comfortable in my own room; this hospital bed is very uncomfortable." Hermione said giving her a puppy dog look. "And if I need anything I can call a house elf to come and get you, or Draco" Hermione added.  
  
"If Miss Weasley will help you to your rooms, you may go" Madam Pomfrey said giving the girl a small smile.  
  
The door to the Infirmary opened and Albus Dumbledore stepped into the room the twinkle back into his eye. "Hermione I see you are up and about" Albus said with a smile.  
  
"Yes Madam Pomfrey just agreed to let me go back to my rooms." Hermione said returning the smile.  
  
"Did she" Dumbledore said "Well then let me accompany you back and we shall chat on our way."  
  
"Sure" Hermione said as she slowly walked to where Dumbledore was standing and offering his arm to her.  
  
"Miss Weasley you can go back to your common rooms inform Harry and Ron that they can visit Hermione sometime tomorrow afternoon. "Dumbledore said giving her a smile.  
  
"Yes Sir Dumbledore" Ginny said as she exited the Infirmary.  
  
"So Hermione I presume Severus has already been to see you" Dumbledore ask looking at her.  
  
"Yes he just left a little before you came in" Hermione said looking at the old professor.  
  
"Did he tell you that I was Athena's Father" Albus ask Hermione slowly.  
  
"No" Hermione said her voice small.  
  
"I Figured he would leave that part to me" Dumbledore said. So Dumbledore started his story and by the time he finished with it they had reach the common room.  
  
"Thank you for telling me everything" Hermione said with a small smile. "It was nothing Child, you deserve to know everything" Dumbledore said as he gave the password and Hermione slipped through the portrait. Hermione quickly turned and gave Dumbledore a quick wave as she walked further into the common room.  
  
She made her way up the stairs to Draco's room and she gently pushed open the door, so she wouldn't wake Draco up.'  
  
"Your back" Ej the mirror exclaimed. Hermione put her finger to her lips in a shhhhh... sign and walked quietly over to the bed where Draco lay curled up on his side. Hermione sat down on the bed right beside Draco and moved a piece of hair that had fallen into Draco's eyes, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Draco mumbled in his sleep and rolled over. Hermione laughed "Must be the sleeping potion" she whispered to herself, as she lay down beside Draco watching him in his sleep. "I'll just stay here till he wakes up" she said yawning, but before long Hermione herself was asleep.  
  
The sun shown in the window, bathing Draco's face in sunlight, "and I was having such a good dream" Draco mumbled to himself as he slowly opened his eyes. Draco turned his head to look at the clock it read 11 am. "What" Draco said to himself, "I should have been back down with Hermione hours ago, what if she wakes up and is by herself." Draco quickly got up in a panic not even noticing he had unwrapped his arms from someone. Draco started rushing around his bedroom trying to find clothes.  
  
Draco getting up from his bed had awakened Hermione and she was quite amused by his ramblings to himself and decided to let him know of her presence in the room. "Draco honey what are you doing" Hermione said softly sitting up a bit.  
  
"Not now Mione I have to go and see you in the hospital wing" Draco said starting to rush out of his room. Then Draco suddenly stopped "Mione" Draco said turning toward her.  
  
"Hmmm" Hermione said looking at him smiling.  
  
"What are you bloody doing here" Draco ask staring at her.  
  
"I came up last night, you were asleep so I tried to wait for you to wake up, and ended up falling asleep." Hermione said still smiling.  
  
Draco ran back to the bed and grabbed Hermione up out of it twirling her around "You awake" Draco shouted laughing.  
  
"Yes I am" Hermione said with a smile yawning a bit.  
  
"You must be tired still" Draco said putting her down and looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"I would rather spend time with you" Hermione whispered as she stood on her tiptoes. Draco bent his head toward her and they shared their first passionate kiss since before Christmas.  
  
"I've missed you so much" Draco whispered in her hair, "I never left you side till Weasley brought me up here, and it must have been the damn tea." Draco trailed off.  
  
"Don't curse Draco" Hermione scolded pulling back and looking at him.  
  
"Sorry" Draco mumbled.  
  
"They did it for your own good Draco" Hermione said, "Plus I got to surprise you" she added.  
  
"Well..." Draco trailed off.  
  
"Lets go back to bed" Hermione suggested taking Draco's hand and leading him back to his bed.  
  
"Feisty already" Draco ask wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"You wish" Hermione said as she snuggled into Draco's arms. "Thank-you for coming to rescue me" Hermione whispered.  
  
"It's No Problem, just don't ever do anything like that ever again" Draco said sternly.  
  
"Don't worry" Hermione whispered. "They told me the whole story you know"  
  
"They did" Draco ask trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah between Professor Snape and Dumbledore, I got it all" Hermione whispered  
  
"What are you going to do now" Draco ask quietly.  
  
"I am going to take getting to know Professor Snape day by day, he is my father after all and he helped to save my life, and I really believe he loves me" Hermione said smiling to myself, "As for Rick I hope the ministry takes care of it, but if not I will prosecute him in the muggle world, My Adoptive mother, I think I will go and see her let her explain her side of the story, and say my goodbyes, I don't belong there" Hermione finished.  
  
"That seems like a good solution Hermione." Draco whispered in her ear.  
  
"Draco" Hermione said looking up at him.  
  
"Hmmmm" Draco said as he nibbled her ear.  
  
"I Love You" Hermione whispered as she captured his mouth with hers.  
  
"I Love You too" Draco muttered when the kiss had ended wiping away her tears with his thumbs, "I don't know what I would do if I had lost you, you're the first person I have ever loved." He whispered as the shared another passionate kiss.  
  
Epilogue  
  
1 Year Later  
  
The Ministry tried Rick and he was found guilty of rape, domestic violence and abuse, He was sentenced to five years in the wizarding prison, and his memory was to be erased after that time period.  
  
It took Hermione six months to start calling Severus father, but their relationship was coming together nicely, it wasn't perfect but nothing nearly is.  
  
It took Ron even longer to accept that Severus was Hermione's father he still gets a greenish tint if anyone even mentions it much to the delight of one Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione made amends with Her adoptive mother, though she doesn't see her anymore, Hermione has left all muggle life behind her.  
  
While Draco and Hermione are still dating, Draco is planning on asking her to become his wife on their next date. He has already received permission from Severus.  
  
Thank-you everyone who has reviewed and helped make this story possible. I hope this has a satisfactory ending for everyone. I don't think there will be a sequel to Unlock my secret. Hopefully I will have some new idea's on a new Draco Hermione story. If you all have any idea's you would like to share let me know and I will see what I can do. Until then keep reading, Christmas-Snowflake 


End file.
